Saint Seiya the Lost Canvas : Le Phoenix éternel :
by Aster Hikari
Summary: Synopsis : D'aussi loin que nous viennent les légendes, elles évoquent celles d'une grande guerre sainte qui se produisit il y a un peu plus de deux siècles, entre la déesse Athéna et le dieu des Enfers, Hadès. Nous sommes en Europe, au XVIIe siècle. La destruction d'un petit village sera le déclencheur de cette grande guerre sainte. Et de grands acteurs auront un grand destin...
1. Prologue: Des souvenirs perdus

**Prologue : Souvenirs perdus :**

 **PDV Omniscient :**

 _Lorsque le monde est la proie des forces du mal, des guerriers arrivent alors pour apporter de l'espoir. Ce sont les chevaliers d'Athéna ! Ces chevaliers sont revêtus d'une armure liée aux constellations, et luttent pour maintenir la paix dans le monde. Leur puissance est telle que leur poing peut déchirer les cieux…_

 _Faire trembler les continents !_

Dans une ville, en Italie, une bataille se tramait. Les maisons étaient en ruines, la bataille faisait rage, le feu se propageait à une grande vitesse. Les cadavres jonchaient dans les rues, mais des personnes se battaient.

Des personnes portant des armures de toutes les couleurs, avançaient à toute allure. Une personne portant une armure bleuâtre, s'adressa à celle qui semblait le chef, et lâcha :

« O Shion du bélier ! Les attaques des guerriers d'Hadès sont en train de détruire la ville...Nous devons…

Alors, il se tourna vers le chef. Celui-ci avait de longs cheveux dorés, des yeux marrons, et avait une armure doré, cependant, il coupa le soldat :

« Tais-toi ! Pour le bien de l'humanité. Il nous faut rapidement neutraliser Hadès ! Je suis certain qu'il se cache quelque part par ici ! »

Après ces mots, un autre bruit sourd fut entendu, et des mots furent hurlé :

« Le clocher va s'effondrer ! »

Suite à cela, le regard du dénommé Shion alla du côté de la silhouette du clocher qui commença à s'effondrer, mais il ne put pas agir assez rapidement pour sauver les civils.

Mais une voix hurla rattrapant les personnes sur le point de se faire écraser :

« RAAAAH ! »

Une silhouette sortit vivement de l'ombre du bâtiment et hurla :

« Hō Yoku Tenshō ! »

Un phœnix rougeoyant sortit de derrière un pillier et fonça détruisant le bâtiment, réduisant celui-ci en cendre

Une jeune femme apparut alors, de derrière les décombres. Elle avait de longs cheveux de flammes lui descendant jusqu'aux épaules, une peau plutôt métisse, et avait une armure baignant les couleurs bleus foncés, bleus clairs, et rouge.

Elle était magnifique à première vue. Puis, une voix lâcha :

« Oh c'est un chevalier de bronze ! Nous sommes sauvés ! »

Puis, la jeune femme entendit :

« Maman ! »

Alors, la chevalier se retourna, et vit que l'un des enfants qu'elle avait sauvé, pleurait sur le cadavre de sa mère.

En regardant les alentours, la jeune femme lança :

« Pourquoi ...Pourquoi est-ce arrivé ici… ? Mon village natal…

La voix d'un homme, qui avait les cheveux mi-longs châtains, des yeux marrons et des sourcils épais, lâcha :

-Ça va, Morgane ?

Alors, la voix de la dénommée Morgane répondit :

-Non...Maudit Hadès ! Je jure de te le faire payer ! »

La silhouette d'un homme avec les cheveux châtains courts épais et des yeux marrons se distingua et avança à côté de la dénommé Morgane, tandis qu'un homme avec longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus apparut.

Alors, la voix de l'homme lâcha :

« Soyez le bienvenu, Tenma et Morgane...Ou devrais-je plutôt dire, les chevaliers de pégase et du phœnix !

Le dénommé Tenma avança de quelques pas, et s'approcha du jeune homme accompagné de Morgane tout en disant :

-Mais comment ? Tu étais quelqu'un de si gentil ...Nous étions comme des frères…

TU ÉTAIS HADÈS?! »

 _Hadès, le dieu qui règne en maître, sur le royaume des morts, les Enfers ! Depuis des temps immémoriaux, il a tenté de faire sienne la surface de la Terre gouvernée par Athéna. Dans ce but, il a levé des spectres élus par 108 étoiles maléfiques et tenta maintes fois de conquérir la planète._

 _Lors d'une guerre sainte, Hadès scelle lui-même son enveloppe charnelle aux enfers, son esprit continuant de se réincarner dans différentes enveloppes mortelles, lui permettant un avènement sur Terre._

Notre histoire se passe quelques années plutôt, alors que nos héros n'étaient encore que des enfants…

A suivre.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Actions téméraires

**Chapitre 1 : Actions téméraires**

 **PDV Omniscient :**

Quelques années plus tôt, alors que nos héros n'étaient encore que des enfants, dans un petit village en Italie, se trouvait un pauvre chiot qui se faisait maltraiter. Il subissait des assauts de pierres par des enfants, en colère. Ceux-ci disaient :

« Zut, raté !

Un autre ajoutait en lançant:

-Arrête donc de zigzaguer chien de malheur ! Rends-nous notre repas !

Une troisième enfant, (une jeune fille), ajoutait :

-Ouais ! Tu vas le payer sale cabot ! »

Puis une pierre toucha le crâne du pauvre petit animal. Au même moment, un jeune garçon aux longs cheveux blonds, et aux yeux bleus, passait par là. Il avait des affaires de peintures dans les mains. Cependant, ayant assisté à la scène, il était choqué par ce qu'il se voyait, alors la voix du garçon ayant touché le chien dit :

« Je l'ai eu ! Bien fait pour lui ! Vise-lui la tête !

Après la jeune fille du groupe cracha :

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! J'arrive pas à le viser! »

Un rire retentit dans le groupe de garnements. Puis, un gros morceau de parpaing, vu la largeur de l'objet, fut lancé sur le pauvre chiot, mais le jeune garçon s'interposa, et se prit le coup au niveau du crâne.

Le sang commença alors à couler, tandis que le morceau tomba au sol.

Alors le gamin le plus proche du garçon aux cheveux blonds, lança :

« Oh ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

A cela, le blessé leva les yeux vers les agresseurs de l'animal en murmurant :

-Ça suffit, maintenant…

Alors, la jeune fille continua avec ceci :

-D'où y sort ce drôle de gars avec sa face de fille ? »

Le jeune garçon se mit à se pencher vers lui, et se mit à soupirer, en crachant :

« AH ! Mais je te connais toi ! C'est Alone, un orphelin qui vit dans les quartiers déshérités ! Il a beau être pauvre, monsieur apprend la peinture à l'église ! »

Le petit chiot, lui, faisait des léchouilles au niveau de la joue du dénommé Alone, avant d'être violemment arraché par le gamin, par la peau du cou.

Alone, réagit cependant rapidement et se leva, tandis que le jeune gamin lança :

« Lâche, ce clébard ! Il a mangé mon repas et il doit payer pour cela !

Alors, le jeune garçon murmura ceci :

-Vous êtes bien cruels avec ce chiot…

Après quoi, la gamine répliqua :

-Ça te pose un problème ? Nous on a pas le temps de se la couler douce à dessiner toute la journée !

La voix du dernier gamin compléta avec ceci :

-On doit travailler, rien que pour manger nous ! »

Le jeune peintre posa son regard sur ses affaires puis en sortit une fiole rougeâtre qu'il tendit aux voyous. Ceux-ci ne comprirent pas, mais la jeune fille lança :

« C'est de la peinture ?

A ces mots, le jeune garçon hocha la tête, et dit :

-Oui. Vous pourrez le vendre contre de quoi vous rasassiez. Alors, donnez-moi ce chiot. »

L'intéressée regarda le chiot tendu par son ami puis dit :

« Ouais, ça marche. »

Alors, avec un hochement de tête, le jeune garçon reçut le pauvre animal, qui couinait. Cependant le groupe de voyous satisfait s'en alla.

De plus, serrant le chien contre lui, Alone murmura :

« C'est mieux ainsi... »

Mais…

Au moment, où il dit cela, deux gros bruits furent entendu. La gamine chuta brutalement avec une forme noirâtre tombant sur son dos.

Alors, la voix d'une jeune femme répondit :

« Clé de bras ! »

La silhouette d'une jeune femme portant de longs cheveux de flammes flottant à la douce brise tenait tel une sauvage le pauvre bras de la gamine, et lui prit le pot de peinture, tandis qu'Alone hurla :

« Morgane ! »

Suite à ces mots, la silhouette d'une autre personne intervint et mit un grand coup de pied dans le visage du second gamin qui tomba lourdement au sol, ces mots furent lâchés :

« Non c'est pas mieux ! »

Le jeune peintre continua avec ceci :

« TENMA ! »

Puis le dernier gamin se prit une mandale par une autre silhouette qui sourit. 

Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme assez grande et mince aux cheveux noirs qui dépassaient de sa cheveux étaient en tresse. Sa main gauche, était enveloppée dans des bandages. Ses yeux perçaient le ciel, et les gamins reculèrent pendant que le jeune garçon lança :

« Velvet ! »

La jeune femme ricana, avant de dire :

« Ces sales types ne méritent pas que tu leur cèdes Alone.

Alors Alone répondit immédiatement :

-Tenma, Morgane, Velvet. Vous êtes durs. Eux non plus n'ont pas d'argent...Et…

Le dénommé Tenma s'approcha et demanda :

-Et… ?

Serrant l'animal, le jeune garçon cria :

-Ce n'est pas bien de recourir à la violence ! Je déteste ça ! »

Les trois personnes marquèrent un temps de pause, puis lâchèrent communément :

« Ouais, pardon.

Immédiatement le jeune peintre dit :

-C'est auprès d'eux qu'il faut s'excuser…

Tous se tournèrent vers le groupe de voyou et lâchèrent :

-'Scuzez-nous. »

Les deux gamins suivirent de la gamine, se levèrent en grognant tandis qu'ils commencèrent à partir.

Cependant la gamine cracha :

« Mais c'est qui ceux-là ?

Son compagnon répondit :

-Des autres des quartiers pauvres !

Il pointa du doigt Tenma et dit :

-Lui, c'est un bâtard avec du sang d'orient...D'une île qui s'appelle « Cipangu » j'crois…

C'est un petit gabarit mais il a une sacrée poigne ! Même les adultes prennent cher !

Le dernier gamin pointa Morgane et ajouta :

-Elle, c'est une bâtarde qui aurait des liens avec une certaine divinité.

Elle est surnommée « la cleptomane des clé de bras » !

Alors, la gamine regarda Velvet et dit :

-Et elle… ?

A ces mots, le second gamin compléta avec ceci :

-On connaît rien d'elle...Cependant, elle aurait tué des gens…

La voix du garçon marqua une pause avant de continuer :

« J'comprends pas pourquoi quatre lascars s'entendent si bien...Ils ont vraiment rien en commun ! »

 _Cependant malgré leurs comportements distincts, et même contradictoires, ils s'entendaient à merveille…_

 _Comme une vraie famille…_

 _Mais est-ce que cela allait durer longtemps ?_

A suivre


	3. Chapitre 2 : De l'orage dans l'air

**Chapitre 2 : De l'orage dans l'air**

 **PDV Omniscient :**

 _Nos chers protagonistes s'étaient soignés rapidement après la petite altercation. Excepté Alone, qui avait une blessure à la tête, ils n'avaient que de blessures légères._

Alors, les quatre personnes se séparèrent chacun de leurs côtés, quand ils quittèrent la rue. Alone partit pour l'église, tandis que Velvet et Morgane allèrent du côté du barrage finalement Tenma s'en alla d'un air nonchalant, vers un coin paisible.

Les deux jeunes femmes se couchèrent à côté de la berge dans une herbe fraiche de la nuit dernière. Il pleuvait ces temps-ci, plus que d'habitude, et la jeune Morgane habitué à un temps de chien râla plus que d'habitude :

« Ouah...Elle est froide cette herbe !

Velvet sourit avant de dire :

-Ouais, comme d'habitude...Mais bizarrement je sens que quelque chose…va mal se passer aujourd'hui

Agacée, la jeune fille dit :

-Nan mais ne t'inquiète pas, et dors ! »

Suite à cela, et avant même que la jeune femme ne puisse répliquer, un ronflement sourd fut entendu par son amie qui s'était endormi aussitôt.

Alors, elle sourit et murmura très bas :

« Hé bien, elle a encore fait nuit blanche… »

En soupirant, elle se tourna sur le côté, bailla, et s'endormit à son tour.

Quelques heures plus tard, un orage retentit. A cela, les deux jeunes femmes se réveillèrent. Lorsque Morgane ouvrit les yeux, elle lâcha perdue:

« Que...Qu'est-ce que… ?! Quel heure il est...maman?

Puis Velvet dit :

« C'est pas vrai..."

Le pressentiment qu'elle avait depuis ce matin, ce goût dans la bouche. Ce n'était pas un rêve...Ce n'était pas un cauchemar...C'était une prémonition.

La nuit d'avant, elle n'avait pas dormi. Elle se souvint alors, qu'elle avait rêvé que...Alone avait des problèmes. En premier lieu, elle avait pensé que ça s'était réglé lors de l'affrontement avec les gamins. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Immédiatement, après ces pensées, elle reprit contenance, et cracha plutôt paniquée :

« Vite ! Il faut trouver Alone ! Je le sens mal !

A cela, Morgane répliqua un peu gênée :

-Tu exagères pas un peu ? Je sais que ce beau blond te plaît, mais quand même ! »

Lorsque ses mots furent prononcés, la jeune femme devint immédiatement rouge de honte. Elle ne dit rien pendant de longues minutes. Voyant cela, la protagoniste soupira avant de dire amusée :

« Nan mais tu sais, ne prend la mouche, c'est bon...On va le trouver ! »

Finalement, elles se levèrent et s'en allèrent du côté de la ville basse.

De l'autre côté du village, vers la cascade surplombant le village se trouvait une forêt. Dans cette dernière, se trouvait en tant générale des animaux. Cependant, cette fois, des bruits similaires à des pas humains furent entendus.

Même, une silhouette se distinguait derrière de hauts fourrés. Il s'agissait d'un homme aux cheveux mi-longs châtains ayant des yeux marrons et des sourcils épais.

Il avait en tant que vêtement quelque chose similaire à une tenue chinoise de couleur blanche, avec un chapeau de paille ample, semblable à ceux de certains ermites chinois.

L'homme avançait lentement et portait une étrange caisse sur dos. Elle était dorée, et sur son arrière on voyait le symbole d'une balance.

En soulevant son chapeau il murmura donc ceci :

« Eh bien, les routes ne sont décidément plus sûres…

Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter :

-...On rencontre des spectres partout, aujourd'hui… »

Le regard mystérieux du jeune homme se dirigea vers un groupe d'étranges personnes vêtues d'armures noires qui ricanaient envers l'homme solitaire.

Alors, au bout de quelques instants, une voix venant du groupe d'hommes lança :

« Cette cosmo-énergie, t'es un chevalier Athéna, toi !

Un autre ajouta en souriant méchamment:

-Ça te déplaît qu'on se balade dans cette forêt ? Qu'est-ce qu'un seul chevalier comme toi peut faire de toute façon ?

L'interpellé répondit amusé :

-Je pourrais...vous vaincre ! »

Ces mots firent rire toutes les personnes présentes excepté celui qui avait prononcé ces paroles.

Puis, un des soldats se lança sur l'homme en hurlant :

« Tu vas finir en charpie ! »

Au moment où il dit cela, l'inconnu laissa tomber l'étrange boite, et en un instant la majorité des ennemis volèrent au loin repoussés par une force étrange.

Puis, un des soldats hurla :

« Non...Impossible… ! Tu es...Dôko, le chevalier d'or de la balance ?! »

La silhouette du dénommé Dôko s'était vêtu d'une armure d'or aussi brillante que le soleil.

Et c'est ainsi qu'en une fraction de seconde, les soldats tombèrent au sol, vaincus, et en sang. Ils étaient fichus, et allaient mourir dans peu.

Malgré que la majorité des soldats soient tombés au sol, un leva difficilement la tête et dit :

« Qu'est-ce que qu'un des chevaliers d'or...Les plus prestigieux guerriers d'Athéna fait ici ! Ça n'a pas de sens !

Pourquoi es-tu là…? »

Dôko s'approcha du soldat encore conscient, le prit par le cou et répliqua ceci :

« Uniquement pour retrouver Hadès et le vaincre ! Le fait que vous autres rôdiez un peu partout signifie qu'il est de nouveau parmi nous !

Où est-il?!

Lâchant sa poigne, la voix du spectre continua :

-Huhu...Tu penses que je vais parler...Nous les 108 spectres avons été réveillés et guidés par nos étoiles maléfiques pour mener notre roi à la victoire !

Immédiatement le chevalier lâcha :

-Comment ?

L'interlocuteur de l'homme ajouta ces derniers mots, agonisant :

-Et ensuite...Tout est déjà en place, c'est trop tard...Vous autres, chevaliers d'Athéna, vous ne découvrirez jamais où il se trouve...Jusqu'au moment venu... »

C'est sur ces derniers paroles, que le soldat mourra, laissant échapper un petit gargouillis de sang.

Alors, le jeune homme reposa le corps du soldat mort, au sol tandis qu'une autre voix fut entendu :

« Non mais sérieusement ? Tu ne m'en pas laissé un seul ? Il faut vraiment que tu t'amuses tout seul, frangin !

Dôko se tourna vers la source de la voix en répondant :

-Katrielle, je t'affirme que ce n'est pas amusant de faire ça ! »

La silhouette d'une jeune fille, grande, mince avec les cheveux châtains se distingua de l'orée de la forêt. Elle était chargée, tenant deux énormes caisses. La plus bas avait un renard tatoué sur le métal. Celui-ci était argenté. La suivante était dorée, et avait deux serpents dessus.

La dénommée Katrielle était habillée d'une tenue de voyage traditionnelle rosâtre qui n'attirait pas l'attention.

Elle semblait essoufflée, et lâchait :

« Bon, on en est où… ?

Le frère de Katrielle répliqua ceci :

-D'après ce que j'ai appris, Hadès a dû se réincarner dans un être humain...Le temps presse…

Une énième fois, la jeune femme lâcha en tirant la langue :

-Évidemment Dodo.

En râlant le jeune homme répondit :

-Ne m'appelle pas Dodo ! »

 _C'est ainsi que sur ces paroles, les deux inconnus se dirigèrent vers la ville, et comme si ils étaient annonciateurs d'une mauvaise nouvelle, une averse commença à tomber._

A suivre


	4. Chapitre 3 : C'est promis !

**Chapitre 3 : C'est promis !**

 **PDV Omniscient :**

 _Plus tôt, Velvet et Morgane trouvèrent Alone, évanoui contre un arbre mais il semblait être dans un bon état. Aussitôt, elles le ramenèrent à l'orphelinat, où Tenma avait pressenti qu'il était en danger. Puis la nuit commença à tomber, avec l'averse qui ne s'était pas arrêté. Velvet se trouvait dos au mur, tandis que les autres étaient assis, attendant que le jeune garçon se réveille. Rien ne fut dit, jusqu'au moment où Alone se réveilla…_

Le jeune peintre ouvrit les yeux dans une chambre de l'orphelinat, un peu perdu. Puis Tenma se leva et dit :

« Tu es réveillé Alone ?

A cela, l'intéressé répliqua :

-Tenma, où suis-je… ?

Morgane leva les yeux au ciel et dit :

-A l'orphelinat. On t'a retrouvé sur le sentier de la montagne sans connaissance...Tu n'étais pas censé aller peindre à l'église tout à l'heure ?

A ces mots Alone demanda :

-On m'a retrouvé dans la montagne ?

Alors une des jeunes filles de l'orphelinat lâcha :

-Oui...C'est Tenma ! Il a senti que tu n'allais pas bien et il s'est lancé à ta recherche ! Velvet t'a trouvé avant nous cependant, et comme par hasard il avait eu raison ! Tu étais inconscient ! »

Le jeune homme leva un regard étonné vers Tenma puis demanda :

« Tu as encore ressenti ces choses ?

L'intéressé répliqua en souriant :

-C'est p'têt mon sang d'Orient ? Ceci dit ça arriva pas souvent…

Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter :

-En fait, je peux ressentir cela au fond de moi...Comme si j'avais une sorte d'univers à l'intérieur du corps…

Levant un sourcil, Velvet demanda :

-Un univers ?

Alors Tenma continua :

-Oui…Je le ressens au plus profond de moi et lorsque j'essaie d'en augmenter l'intensité, je me sens investi d'une puissance extraordinaire qui croît sans cesse...Je n'en connais pas les causes, et je ne le sens pas constamment, non plus…

Immédiatement la petite fille ajouta :

-Tenma, arrête de dire des choses bizarres !

Alone réagit aussitôt en disant :

-Dis...il ne faut pas interrompre quelqu'un lorsqu'il… »

Il lâcha un petit cri tenant sa tête, tandis que Velvet répondit !

« Repose-toi, t'es encore faible ! »

Au moment où il dit cela, le pendentif d'Alone tomba au sol bruyamment. Alors, le jeune garçon se pencha tentant de récupérer le pendentif et dit :

« T'as fait tomber quelque…

A l'instant où il dit ces mots, Alone répondit brutalement en s'appropriant le pendentif :

-N'y touche pas ! »

Pendant quelques secondes, un lourd silence tomba sur l'assemblée. Puis le jeune garçon comprit ce qu'il avait dit, il s'excusa :

« Enfin, je voulais dire...Je comprends ce que tu voulais dire...Dis-moi Tenma ...Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose en moi ? »

Au moment où il dit cela, Velvet se dit cela :

 _« Il est...différent...C'est moi ou quelque chose cloche … ? »_

Alors, un éclair tomba en dehors de la maison . Puis, deux enfants sortirent de la chambre. Suite à cela, deux enfants rentrèrent dans la chambre.

Ils hurlèrent ceci :

« Tenma, Alone !

L'intéressé dit :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, vous en faites une tête ?

Immédiatement la petite fille répondit :

-La rivière risque de déborder et d'inonder notre quartier !

Morgane cracha choquée :

-Bon sang ! Il faut gagner les hauteurs de la ville !

La jeune orpheline ajouta simplement :

-Eh bien, en fait...Les gens de la ville haute ont décidé de fermer les portes...pour sauver leurs maisons... »

Un nouveau silence tomba sur la chambre tandis que Tenma fracassa son poing contre le mur en crachant :

« Nom de… ! Ils se fichent pas mal de nous ! Ils se moquent que nous mourrions tous noyés ! RAAAHH… !

Alone se leva et dit ceci :

-Tenma, je vais y aller !

Immédiatement il répondit :

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? T'es pas en état !

Alors Tenma répliqua :

-Je vais aller demander aux gens de la ville de nous ouvrir les portes…

Le jeune garçon continua en souriant :

-Je vais aller demander aux gens de la ville de nous ouvrir les portes...Je suis certain qu'ils auront la bonté de nous accueillir personne n'est aussi méchant …

L'intéressé répondit en ajoutant :

-Tu es vraiment incroyable ! Ca ne marchera jamais !

Alone répondit en tenant la joue d'une jeune fille :

-Ne t'inquiète pas... »

Pendant quelques instants, Tenma resta silencieux, puis serrant le poings, il hurla :

« Je vais m'en occuper ! »

Tous furent choqués à cette annonce tandis que le jeune homme se levait brutalement. Alors Velvet lança :

« Mais que comptes-tu faire ?

A cela, le garçon répliqua :

-Je vais voir du côté de la rivière. »

Alone n'y croyant pas allait protester, mais au moment où il dit cela, il montra son bracelet de fleur en disant :

« On s'est fait une promesse, non ? Elles, toi et moi... Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, je ne vous laisserai pas mourir ! Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour vous protéger. Nous sommes une famille...Nous sommes des amis ! »

Sur ces mots, il sortit dans la tempête, fièrement.

Les orphelins commencèrent à pleurer, tandis que Alone dit :

« Tout ira bien. Tenma est un impulsif au sang chaud mais il est juste gentil. Il n'a jamais rompu une promesse n'est-ce pas… ?

J'ai confiance en lui… !

Il regarda alors Velvet et Morgane et murmura ceci :

-Vous allez y aller, vous aussi ? »

Les deux femmes hochèrent et la tête et quittèrent la maison.

Plus loin, l'orage grondait, tandis que Tenma arrivait face à l'éboulement qui bloquait la route.

Il lança :

« La rivière est sur le point de déborder à cause de cet éboulement de terrain ! Le cours de la rivière a été changé et le flot menace le village ! »

Tenma songea alors à ceci :

« Que faire ? Il n'y a personne qui pourrait m'aider actuellement...Comment vais-je sauver Alone et les autres ? Que faire… ?

A ce moment la voix de Velvet hurla :

-TENMA ! On est là ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent à côté du jeune homme qui ne dit rien, puis brutalemennt se précipita pour frapper la roche.

Son poing se brisa à l'instant même où il entreprit cette action. Cependant Morgane allait intervenir lui demandant d'arrêter, mais elle se dit qu'ils n'avaient pas mieux à faire que d'essayer cette tactique. Elle finirait bien par marcher.

 _Coup de poing, après coup de poing, coup de pied après coup de pied, les trois personnes affrontaient un ennemi plus fort qu'eux. C'était la nature. Une nature impitoyable...Puis…_

Au loin, se trouvait Katrielle et Dôko. Les deux chevaliers s'arrêtèrent brusquement et le chevalier porteur de l'armure de la balance se dit ceci :

« Que signifie ceci ? Je ressens trois cosmo-énergies près d'ici...Elles ne ressemblent pas à celles d'un spectre...Elles sont plus faibles…

Du côté de Katrielle, celle-ci songeait :

-Mais...L'armure d'Ophucius s'emballe ? Que cela signifie… ? »

Ils se remirent alors à courir et finirent par arriver devant une petite corniche, où le spectacle qu'offrait les personnages étaient à couper le souffle.

Ils étaient en sang, et ne semblaient plus entendre la raison…

Mais...En son fort intérieur, les trois personnes entendaient les encouragements de leurs amis…

Ils l'attendaient...Oui...Car ils avaient fait une promesse… !

Et c'est à ce moment, que d'une symbiose parfaite, les trois amis tracèrent des cercles dans les airs, une aura les enveloppants. Puis, d'un coup simultané, ils attaquèrent le barrage naturel...Qui explosa sous l'impulsion des attaques.

L'eau recommença immédiatement à couler, et de plus, la roche s'en allait.

Tenma, Velvet et Morgane tombèrent à genoux tout les trois, tandis que Katrielle agissait à une grande vitesse. Une des boites s'ouvrirent et elle se retrouva couverte d'une armure flamboyantes comme un animal mystique…

Cependant la jeune chevalier su ceci :

« Que ces jeunes personnes qui avaient une aura autour d'eux...C'était forcemment de la cosmo-énergie. »

Mais c'est alors qu'elle remarqua ceci en même temps que son frère :

« Après avoir utilisé toute cette énergie...Ils ont perdu connaissances...Ils vont être emportés par les eaux... »

En sautant en même temps, les deux chevaliers hurlèrent :

« Gamins ! »

Katrielle saisit Morgane et Velvet tandis que Dôko prit Tenma dans ses bras.

Tandis que la chevalier était en l'air, celle-ci dit :

« Bordel, j'ai pas envie d'avoir des morts sur la conscience ! Alors répondez-moi !

Morgane ouvrit alors difficilement les yeux et répondit :

-Alone...Les autres...Est-ce qu'ils vont bien...Moi, Tenma et Velvet on a promis de revenir… ! »

Alors que les deux chevaliers retombèrent à l'abri, Dôko annonça pour le jeune homme et son amie qui avaient repris conscience :

« Tout va bien, le cour de la rivière est redevenu normal...Tout le monde est sain et sauf…

Simultanément, les deux amis lâchèrent épuisés :

-Tant mieux... »

Dôko y songea tout autant que Katrielle. Ils avaient dépassé leurs limites pour sauver leurs passés. Et en se regardant, ils dirent d'une traite aux jeunes héros :

« Dis-moi gamin...Tu ne voudrais pas utiliser ta force et ton flamboyant courage pour un plus grand nombre de personne ? Pour défendre la justice et la paix ?

Ils marquaient une pause avant de continuer :

-En devenant un chevalier d'Athéna… ! »

 _C'est ainsi que Velvet, Tenma et Morgane sauvèrent leur village des flots. Leurs péripéties avaient réussi à sauver la vie d'un bon nombre de personne...Et un destin fabuleux leur était donné…_

 _Pourtant Katrielle ne s'était pas confessée ce jour-là. L'armure d'Ophucius avait réagit. Elle avait résonné au contact de Velvet…_

 _Mais pour quelle raison… ?_

 _Elle le découvrira bien assez tôt…_

A suivre


	5. Chapitre 4: Direction le sanctuaire!

**Chapitre 4: Direction le sanctuaire !**

 **PDV Omniscient :**

 _Katrielle et Dôko avaient fait une proposition à nos protagonistes. Celle de devenir chevalier d'Athéna. Et c'est sans surprise qu'ils acceptèrent._

 _Suite à cette offre, ils prévinrent Alone qu'ils devaient partir. C'est avec chagrin qu'il accepta, et qu'ils se firent la promesse que quand ils reviendraient, le jeune homme serait devenu un grand peintre._

 _Dès lors, ils s'en allèrent et plusieurs mois s'écoulèrent…_

En Grèce, dans un sanctuaire blanc comme la neige, où des maisons trônaient, des bruits de pas furent entendus.

Un homme dénommé Shion marchait d'un pas sûr vers une grande salle dont la porte s'ouvrait à son passage.

Quand il passa le pas de la porte, une voix lâcha d'un ton simple :

« Te voilà enfin !

Shion après quelques secondes répliqua ceci :

-Mes excuses pour ce retard. Moi, Shion chevalier d'or du bélier, je reviens de Jamir après avoir livré une bataille contre des spectres. »

Alors, le regard du chevalier d'or se tourna vers onze hommes, onze hommes vêtus d'une armure d'or, comme le soleil lui même. Au fond de la salle, sur un trône, se trouvait un homme portant un casque d'or, des vêtements pourpres, et des cheveux aussi blancs que purs. Ou annonçant que la personne était vieille, ce qui ne faisait aucun doute sur le ton de la voix, qui reprit :

« Les douze chevalier d'or sont enfin réunis au sanctuaire ! »

De divers hommes...De diverses personnalités et de différents origines apparurent, souriant comme si ils défiaient le chevalier d'or retardataire.

Mais celui-ci n'en fit rien, et garda un air stoïque tout en avançant. Puis il prit place à côté de ses compères.

L'homme au centre de la pièce continua son discours nonchalement :

-Oh...Enfin malgré toutes ces années...Les douze armures d'or séparées depuis maints siècles résonnent à l'unisson. Je suppose que vous connaissez le motif de votre rassemblement. Les spectres sont en train de semer la désolation sur la planète. La résurrection d'Hadès est désormais en fait avéré, signifiant le commencement 'une nouvelle guerre sainte ! Le sanctuaire doit se préparer à recevoir les armées d'Hadès, et vous chevalier d'or, vous resterez ici...Pour protéger le sanctuaire...et Athéna ! »

 _Le sanctuaire en Grèce...Un endroit qui n'appartient à nul peuple, empire ou royaume. Berceau des chevaliers de la justice, protecteur d'Athéna. Comme le nombre d'étoiles, qui les protègent les chevaliers sont au nombre de 88 et sont placés sous l'égide du Grand mission de ces chevaliers est de protéger Athéna et de faire régner la paix. Au coeur du sanctuaire, douze maisons chacune correspondant à un chevalier d'or, précédent le palais du grand pope, et enfin au sommet le palais Athéna. Athéna réincarnée parmi les hommes, veillant sur son sanctuaire._

 _Dans une partie du sanctuaire, se trouvait ceux qui s'entraînaient à devenir chevaliers. Et c'était là où se trouvait Velvet, Morgane et Tenma qui s'entraînaient quotidiennement._

 _Plus loin, se trouvait ceux qui observaient l'entraînement. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils observèrent les apprentis chevaliers…_

Deux hommes portant des casques et des vêtements de gardes passaient dans le camp d'entraînement. Ils avançaient tout en discutant. Puis, l'un des gardes dit alors ces mots en regardant à côté :

« L'entraînement des aspirants chevaliers est toujours impressionnant à regarder…

Son ami hocha la tête avant d'ajouter :

-Oui d'ailleurs, il paraît même que trois nouveaux viennent d'arriver.

A cela, il reprit amusé :

-Ce sont Dôko et Katrielle qui les ont trouvé...Il paraît qu'ils ont développé leurs cosmos-énergie tous seuls… ! Et je crois que leurs noms sont Velvet, Morgane et Tenma… ? »

Leurs regards se tournaient vers les trois personnes qui se préparaient à attaquer le rocher. Ils concentraient leurs cosmos, puis se mirent à frapper chacun la pierre qu'il voyait.

Les coups partirent à la même vitesse, et seulement Velvet pu briser la roche. Alors, Morgane tomba sur les fesses et soupira :

« Rah mais comment t'as fais pour briser cette roche Velvet… ?

A cela, une voix amusée lança :

-Hé bien, on dirait que tu es plus énervée que d'habitude… ! »

La silhouette de Katrielle se distingua accompagnée par Dôko qui souriait à son tour.

Avant même qu'ils n'aient pu réagir la jeune femme prit les mains des deux femmes et dit :

« Vous deux avec moi ! J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter ! »

 _La jeune femme avait une idée derrière la tête, pour ces deux personnes. L'une des idées n'allait pas sûrement plaire à Velvet, mais elle allait plutôt plaire à Morgane. Quoique…_

A suivre


	6. Chapitre 5 : Les idées de Katrielle

**Chapitre 5 : Les idées de Katrielle**

 **PDV Omniscient :**

 _La chevalier du petit renard n'était pas dupe et avait discuté de l'espèce de résonance qu'il y avait eu entre l'armure d'Ophucius et Velvet. Elle en discuta longtemps avec le chef des chevaliers, le grand pope. Celui-ci eut alors une idée..._

Katrielle était amusée par le comportement des gamines qu'elle avait pris sous son aile. Morgane avait un comportement d'enfant perdu, tandis que Velvet restait stoïque. Dans un sens cela l'amusait. Son frère était au courant de ses manigances, et avait haussé les épaules amusé.

Enfin, sur le chemin la jeune femme indiqua qu'il fallait passer par les maisons du zodiaques, pour arriver à la personne qu'elle voulait qu'elles voient.

Mais étrangement chaque maison qu'elles passèrent étaient vide. Enfin, excepté la neuvième maison.

Quelqu'un les attendait. Il s'agissait d'un homme portant une armure doré, avec de courts cheveux bruns entourés d'un petit bandeau orangé.

Il regarda Katrielle d'un ton absent mais finit par dire :

« Katrielle, qui me demande tu d'entraîner ?

La jeune femme en soupirant lâcha ces mots :

-Toujours aussi direct Sisyphe...Hé bien, j'aimerai que tu entraînes Morgane ici présente. »

Elle montra du doigt la jeune femme qui fut choquée avant de dire :

« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… ? Pourquoi tu ne m'entraînerai pas… ?

Alors, la chevalier du petit renard lança :

-Parce que, Sisyphe du Sagittaire, connaît l'emplacement de l'armure que tu devras avoir, pour devenir chevalier, et c'est lui qui est en charge du tournoi pour l'avoir, pas moi. Alors, c'est ça ou rien.

Viens Velvet. »

La jeune femme hocha docilement la tête, tandis que Morgane restait stoique mais acceptait ce qu'on lui disait.

Finalement après qu'elles soient partis, Sisyphe brisa la glace avec ces mots :

« Je vois que tu ne m'apprécies pas, mais malheureusement pour toi, je suis en effet, celui qui t'aidera ou non, à avoir l'armure que tu convoites.

Étonnement, la jeune femme s'inclina poliment et dit ceci :

-Excusez-moi. Ce n'était pas vraiment la première impression que je voulais donner. Je peux paraître indisciplinée...Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Le chevalier d'or fut étonné par les paroles, et fut gêné, donc il répliqua :

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je dois moi aussi donner une mauvaise impression aux premiers abords. »

C'est à cet instant, que le chevalier d'or rougit, et que la protagoniste rougit aussi. Après qu'ils aient fini de rougir,ils commencèrent l'entraînement de la jeune fille.

En chemin, Velvet demanda à Katrielle :

« Qu'est-ce que vous prévoyez Katrielle… ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête, puis répondit :

-Tu le verras. Et pas de vouvoiement ! Je n'aime pas ça ! Et à propos de ce que je compte faire avec toi...On va aller chez le Grand Pope. »

Finalement, elles arrivèrent là-bas, et Katrielle en première ouvrit la porte, et rentra dans la salle.

Le Grand Pope se tenait là, et ne disait rien. Puis la chevalier du petit renard s'avança et dit :

« Grand Pope voici Velvet, celle dont je vous ai parlé…

Alors, d'une voix mystique l'interpellé répondit :

-Je vois. Vous pouvez vous rapprocher. »

Simultanément les personnes s'avancèrent vers le grand pope silencieusement. Puis elles s'inclinèrent poliment, attendant que le grand pope prenne la parole. Celui-ci s'exclama :

« Bien, d'après ce que j'ai entendu...De Katrielle tu as fait réagir l'armure d'Ophucius… Et je sais que l'armure d'Ophucius a des origines remontants aux divinités...Mais d'où viens-tu… ?

La jeune femme toujours tête baissée répondit en soupirant :

-On m'a déjà posé cette question de nombreuses fois...Je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon passé. La fois où Morgane m'avait trouvé, j'avais les mains en sang.

L'homme ne dit rien rien réfléchissant, puis ajouta ceci :

-Nous avons discuté, et j'ai décidé de te léguer l'armure. Si celle-ci réagit à ton contact, pourquoi tu ne la vêtirais pas ?

Personne ne l'a...Et je pense que tu as le potentiel pour la revêtir. Mais après, il te faut un entrainement.

Suite à cela, Velvet hocha la tête, et répondit :

-Merci, monsieur. »

Alors, les deux personnes avec un dernier salut, s'en allèrent de la salle…

 _Cependant, une autre question tarauda l'esprit de la jeune femme...Pourquoi l'armure n'avait pas été revêtu… ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait… ?_

 _Elle le saura bientôt…_

A suivre


	7. Chapitre 6: La malédiction de l'Ophucius

**Chapitre 6 : La malédiction de l'Ophucius**

 **PDV Omniscient :**

 _Note de l'auteur : Tout ce qui concerne l'armure de l'Ophucius dans cet opus a été inventé par moi. L'armure existe bien dans la mythologie. Mais elle n'est développée que dans Saint Seiya The Next Dimension. Je ne connais pas cette histoire, donc si ce n'est pas cohérent, c'est normal._

 _Voilà !_

 _Velvet et Katrielle sortirent de la salle du Pope et parlèrent entre eux, avant de trouver un accord. La jeune femme décida d'accepter l'aide de Katrielle pour vêtir l'armure à condition que celle-ci lui parle de l'armure et de la raison du « don » de cet objet._

Lors d'un entraînement Velvet dit ceci :

« Dîtes-moi Katrielle, pourquoi l'armure n'a pas de maître ?

A ces mots, la jeune femme répondit en soupirant, et arrêtant son attaque :

-Hé bien, cette armure est maudite. Elle a une malédiction qui a détruit tout ceux qui ont tenté de devenir chevalier de l'Ophucius.

Mais toi, je pense que tu peux y arriver. Tu as fais réagir l'armure pour la première fois depuis longtemps…

A cela, l'apprentie chevalière hurla :

-Non mais vous voulez me tuer ?! Comment ça se fait que… ? On m'a pas prévenu… ! »

La tutrice de Velvet soupira avant de s'asseoir sur le sol. Puis, elle ajouta :

« Honnêtement, je vais pas te dire que cela te tuera d'essayer de porter cette armure. Mais si tu es assez forte, ce que je ne doute pas tu y arriveras.

Je sens que tu as le potentiel, et peut-être que tu trouveras ce qu'il t'est arrivé... »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas pendant de longs moments. Elle réfléchissait. Mais la réponse lui vint alors dans l'esprit, et elle s'exprima :

« Dans ce cas, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je vais essayer de maîtriser cette armure. »

Avec un sourire commun les deux personnages continuèrent leurs entraînements.

 _Quelques temps plus tard, l'entraînement des deux amies se finirent. En premier ce fut Velvet qui termina son entraînement, et...le jour de sa remise de son armure…_

Dans la salle du Grand Pope, tous les chevaliers d'or se tenaient debout. Cependant Velvet était un genou à terre, regardant le moment où elle devait recevoir l'armure.

Puis le chef des 88 chevaliers lança ceci :

« Chevaliers, nous accueillons le dernier chevalier d'or ! Celui d'Ophucius ! Velvet, prends soin de cette armure. Elle te revint de droit.

A cela, la protagoniste répondit :

-Je le ferai. Je vous remercie. »

Voyant que le discours était terminé, elle se releva, apposa sa main sur la cloth box. Au moment où elle apposa sa main, la cloth box s'ouvrit, et une armure magnifique se distingua.

Elle ressemblait à un homme sans bas, avec un spectre en forme de serpent. Suite à cela, elle se disloqua et s'assembla sur la jeune fille.

Sans un mot, elle sentit la puissance de l'armure la couvrir, et un flash tomba devant ses yeux.

 _ **Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se sentait telle une présence éthérée dans ce monde étrange. Puis, elle commença à y voir clairement.**_

 _ **Elle était dans un souvenir.**_

 _ **La vue se dégagea sur une rue, dans une zone civile. La rue était blanche, aussi pure qu'une feuille blanche...Cependant elle semblait avoir faim…**_

 _ **Elle voyait une forme enfant d'elle, face contre elle...Un couteau noire entre les mains.**_

 _ **Malgré que la rue soit blanche, elle semblait être sombre, dans le sens métaphorique.**_

 _ **Mais bizarrement, lorsque la jeune femme se mit à regarder aux alentours, elle entendit simplement un bruit.**_

 _ **C'était un bruit loin, et dur. Et elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.**_

 _ **Puis la version passée d'elle se réveilla, regarda les alentours et murmura :**_

 _ **« Je...J'ai tué...J'ai tué quelqu'un... »**_

 _ **Elle s'observa, vit le sang sur ses mains, la petite fille secoua la tête, puis regarda le ciel.**_

 _ **Une vague immense sortit de nulle part, et s'effondra sur la rue où se trouvait la jeune protagoniste.**_

 _ **Velvet cru qu'elle allait mourir noyer...Mais elle perdit juste conscience.**_

 _Dans le monde réel, la jeune femme avait perdu conscience. Et c'est ainsi que Katrielle se rendit compte que l'armure était liée au passée de la jeune femme…_

A suivre


	8. Chapitre 7 : L'armure du Phoenix

**Chapitre 7 : L'armure du Phoenix**

 **PDV Omniscient :**

 _Sisyphe regardait son élève s'entraîner chaque jour. Elle mettait du coeur à l'ouvrage cela, se voyait. Malgré cette volonté de bien faire, son professeur était assez hésitant au résultat de cette décision._

 _Katrielle avait généralement de bonnes idées, mais celle-la n'était pas la meilleure au possible. Cependant, il avait compris pourquoi elle avait fait cela. Elle avait le potentiel de se vêtir de cette armure. Mais...Il ne le savait pas, mais quelque chose allait faire avancer cette simple idée à une réalité…_

En ce qui concernait l'état de Velvet, celle-ci dormait. Elle dormait depuis des jours et des jours. D'après Katrielle, elle semblait voyager entre son inconscient et la partie inconnue de son passé. Les autres chevaliers d'or étaient d'un avis assez dubitatif. C'était comme si ils étaient inquiets du retour du chevalier d'or de l'Ophucius. Mais d'après les maigres récits que possédaient le Sanctuaire, le chevalier d'or en question était quelqu'un qui avait le pouvoir de vaincre le reste des chevaliers d'or, d'une main.

C'était sans doute pourquoi une espèce de stress était placé dans le sanctuaire. Même le Grand Pope semblait plus...inquiet. S'était-il trompé ?

Lorsque Morgane apprit cela, elle se précipita au chevet de son amie. Mais malheureusement elle su que c'était inutile. Alors, elle décida de s'entraîner plus fortement. Elle ne pouvait rien faire et cela l'énerva davantage. Et étrangement, son potentiel s'augmenta grâce à cette situation.

Mais pourtant, le jour J où elle devait récupérer l'armure du phœnix, elle ne disait rien. Elle sentait que cela allait se passer, plutôt mal.

Le jour de l'affrontement elle alla dans une des arènes du sanctuaire. D'après son maître, elle avait à affronter qu'une seule personne. A cause de la réputation que possédait l'armure, peu de personnes souhaitaient se vêtir de cette armure. Enfin, personne sauf Morgane, et un homme.

La jeune femme arriva dans l'arène quelques instants après l'aube. Elle y vit Sisyphe en bordure de l'arène et en face de l'entrée d'où arrivait la jeune femme, se trouvait un homme.

Celui-ci était un jeune garçon qui semblait être à peine adulte, et qui avaient de courts cheveux argentés. Des yeux bleus encadraient un visage assez blanc. Il portait une tenue d'entraînement basique, qui correspondait bien à sa corpulence moyenne.

Dès que la protagoniste fut en face de l'homme, le chevalier d'or lâcha :

« Je ne sais pas faire de discours, donc je vais être bref.

Il marqua une pause et continua :

-Apprentis ! Vous êtes là pour tenter de récupérer l'armure de bronze du phoenix ! Un combat de puissance qui montera qui mérite d'avoir cette armure !

Donc qui sera le chevalier du Phoenix ? Morgane ? Ou Ledo ?

On le saura maintenant ! Commencez ! »

A ces mots, le dénommé Ledo fonça sur la jeune femme et tenta de le frapper, sans rien dire. Alors, Morgane sauta évitant l'attaque, et atterrissant à côté.

Elle définit rapidement une stratégie. En ce qui concernait la force brut, elle n'était pas sans doute la plus forte, mais elle décida de frapper son adversaire au ventre pour lui couper son souffle. C'est ce qu'il se passa quelques secondes après qu'elle ait pensé à cela.

Le jeune homme recula assez étourdi, et c'est à cet instant, que la jeune femme continua son action et lui donna un violent uppercut. L'intéressé se reprit rapidement malgré ces deux coups plus que violent. De plus il en profita pour prendre le bras de la jeune femme et donner deux coups violents, un dans le ventre de Morgane et un dans la tête.

L'apprentie chevalier s'envola au coup et tomba face contre terre. Malheureusement les attaques qu'elle lança échouèrent lamentablement. A chaque coup reçu, la jeune femme retomba en arrière.

Mais à chaque coup donné, Ledo semblait s'améliorer. Cependant quelque chose clochait. L'attitude de la jeune fille ne changeait pas. La protagoniste continuait d'attaquer bêtement. Une sorte de bêtise semblait être observable chez la jeune fille.

Et après un énième coup la jeune femme retomba au sol. Son adversaire en avait assez. Il soupira lourdement :

« Sans rire, je dois gagner une armure en tabassant une femme… ? C'est pas une épreuve ça… »

Même Sisyphe doutait des capacités de sa disciple. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Puis, au bout de quelques instants d'inactivité, l'homme su ce qu'il devait faire.

Et Sisyphe s'apprêta à lever le bras pour annoncer le vainqueur. Finalement il dit :

« Bon, vu que Morgane ne semble plus capable de se battre...Le vainqueur est…

A cet instant, une voix bien que faible lança :

-Attends ! »

Les deux personnes présentes dans l'arène se tournèrent vers la source de la voix et virent Morgane qui se redressait lentement. A force que les coups furent donnés, du sang perlait de son front. Mais pourtant une force semblait émaner de cette dernière. Elle se relevait doucement et dit :

« Pas question...que...je reste à terre ! »

Sous le regard choqué de son adversaire, elle se relevait, pour se mettre finalement à genou. Le chevalier d'or du Sagittaire se dit alors ces mots :

 _« Je le sens...Elle va encore se lever...Qu'est-ce que… ? »_

A cela, la jeune femme hurla d'une voix forte :

« Je ne peux...pas perdre ! »

Une aura bien plus violente qu'auparavant se dévoila derrière la protagoniste qui tenait assez difficilement debout. Un animal apparut en arrière plan, et il ressemblait à un oiseau de feu.

Alors le maître de la jeune femme lâcha :

« Mais c'est...un phœnix ? »

Ledo ne réagissait pas tellement il était choqué par ce qu'il voyait. Son adversaire, elle, fut debout et hurla :

« Hō Yoku Tenshō! »

Une énergie enflammée fonça sur le jeune guerrier qui fut projeté contre un mur de l'arène. Le corps de ce dernier retomba durement au sol, sous le regard choqué de Sisyphe.

 _Le jeune homme ne dit rien à ce qu'il avait vu. Son élève avait vaincu son adversaire avec un seul coup. Mais à cet instant, il se rappela de ce qu'on lui avait raconté. Parmi les écrits réunissant les récits sur les précédentes guerres saintes, une information revenait toujours en tête de mire. En plus du chevalier de pégase et d'Athéna qui se réincarnaient à chaque début de guerre, il y avait un court texte indiquant la présence d'une personne supplémentaire. On la nommait pas par un nom, mais par un titre. Celui-ci était « Héros de la lumière et des ténèbres », ou autrement le phœnix éternel…_

A suivre


	9. Chapitre 8: Un rival bien embêtant

**Chapitre 8 : Un rival bien embêtant**

 **une mission urgente**

 **PDV Omniscient :**

 _Le jour-même Morgane reçut l'armure du phœnix des mains du grand pope qui lui fit réciter un serment pour Athéna qu'elle jura de respecter. Suite à cela, elle alla se reposer. Cependant le lendemain matin, la jeune femme parti annoncer la nouvelle à Tenma…_

Quelques jours plus tard, la jeune femme se baladait avec un air enjoué sur le visage. Il était vrai qu'elle était toujours inquiète pour Velvet, mais elle devait attendre, c'était la meilleure chose qu'elle pouvait faire.

Toujours avec un sourire elle arriva au camp d'entraînement là où devait normalement se trouver Tenma. En chemin, elle ressentit le cosmos d'Alone. A cet instant, elle s'arrêta puis s'avança vers l'endroit où elle ressentait le cosmos.

En traversant certains lieu, elle trouva un lieu pleins de piliers, blancs et le sol étant blanc. Rapidement elle tomba sur son ami qui était entrain de parler avec une jeune femme aux cheveux violets pâles, et à la robe blanche. Cette dernière était fesses au sol. Celui-ci disait :

« Sasha ? »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit le bracelet de fleur sur le bras de l'intéressée. Elle apposa sa main droite sur sa jambe droite, là où se trouvait un bracelet de fleurs blanches. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et de la dénommée Sacha et dit :

« Tenma… ? Sasha ?

La jeune femme répliqua immédiatement assez inquiète:

-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

Le jeune homme répondit d'un ton assez étonné:

-Ça alors...C'est moi, Tenma et c'est Morgane! Nous étions tous les 5 dans le même orphelinat, Alone, toi, Velvet, Morgane et moi ! Je n'aurais cru revoir une adoptée et surtout ici au sanctuaire !

Morgane arriva aux côtés de la personne et ajouta :

-C'est vrai...Cela fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vue... »

Elle fit relever la jeune femme aux robes blanches. Cette dernière semblait un peu perdu, mais dans un sens, elle ressentait une familiarité au contact de ces personnes…

Mais pourquoi elle ressentait ce genre de sentiment ? Après que cette question se posa dans son esprit, elle comprit enfin qui ils étaient.

Plus loin dans le sanctuaire, une jeune femme courait, une bassine à la main, vers la chambre de Velvet. Elle qui n'était qu'une simple apprentie chevalier, on lui confiait une mission de soin !

Cette dernière venait d'un petit village de France. Son nom était Scylla et elle avait de longs cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval, avec un joli visage aux yeux bleus adorable. Elle s'entraînait pour devenir chevalier de bronze, au moins. C'était ce que son père voulait à tout prix.

Mais elle ne pensait pas faire cela, pour une « chevalier d'or potentiel ». Cela n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Suite à ces paroles, les plus noires, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Velvet…

Finalement, au bout de 5 bonnes minutes, elle arriva dans la chambre en lâchant :

« Bon me voici enfin...Mmm… ? »

A cet instant, quand elle tourna le regard elle vit avec stupéfaction que la jeune femme dont elle était en charge avait disparue…

En ce moment, du côté de Morgane et Tenma, ces deux derniers se rappelèrent de qui était la jeune fille. Celle-ci disait :

« Ça faisait si longtemps...Je ne vous ai pas oubliés, Tenma et Morgane les impulsifs, Morgane la sage, et mon grand frère le doux Alone. Pas une fois même depuis que je suis arrivée ici.

A cet instant, la chevalier du phœnix lâcha :

-D'ailleurs en parlant de ça...Comment tu es arrivée ici depuis l'orphelinat ?

Sasha regarda un court instant, Tenma, puis Morgane avant de répondre :

-Tenma et Morgane vous êtes venus ici dans le but de devenir chevaliers ?

Avec un sourire Tenma lança :

-Oui, on en a fait la promesse à Alone...Mais toi, que fais-tu ici ?

La jeune femme marqua une légère pause avant de dire :

-Eh bien...Je...Je... »

Au moment où elle commença à parler, les deux personnes remarquèrent des tentacules noires foncèrent sur la jeune femme et d'une synchronisation parfaite, les deux amis, s'interposèrent. Puis, la voix du jeune homme lâcha :

« Attention Sasha ! »

Et alors, les tentacules s'enroulèrent sur les coups de deux personnes, les faisant souffrir. Une voix susurra alors :

« Voilà des p'tits chats pleins d'énergie. Je vais bien m'amuser ! »

A cela une silhouette portant une armure noire et souriant s'approcha des protagonistes, montrant une envie de jouer au chat et à la souris…

A suivre


	10. Chapitre 9 : Athéna

**Chapitre 9 : Athéna**

 **PDV Omniscient :**

 _Les deux personnages étaient en mauvaise posture. Les tentacules étaient autour de leurs cous les empêchant de bouger légèrement, face à un homme qui portait une armure toute aussi étrange...Tenma fut cependant le premier à agir._

Ce dernier regarda l'adversaire avant de se projeter de frustration vers lui tout en disant :

« GRAAH ! T'es qui toi ! »

Mais ce fut une très mauvaise décision...car au moment où il fit cela, les tentacules continuèrent de l'enlacer d'une façon étrange, mais l'empêchant de rester debout, alors le jeune homme fut projeté contre un pilier, tandis que son adversaire dit ceci :

« Hyark hyark. Je suis l'excellent ver de l'étoile terrestre de la soumission ! Et j'adooore entendre les suppliques des plus faibles ! »

Il tourna son regard vers Morgane, qui recula, intimidée, comme effrayée. Quelque chose l'effrayait chez son adversaire. C'était pas de mourir. Alors l'étoile terrestre lâcha envers Morgane :

« A nous deux damoiselle… ! Tu ne pourras jamais te libérer de mes tentacules !

Immédiatement Tenma cracha en colère :

-Ne les touches pas tu m'entends ?!

L'intéressé ricana avant de dire :

-Tu ne peux rien contre moi, Hyark, Hyark.

Il se retourna vers Velvet avant de continuer d'un air menaçant et amusé :

-Voyant comment tu pleure ma jolie... »

La chevalier du phœnix ne bougeait pas comme figée par ses propres capacités...Quelque chose l'empêchait d'être consciente. Mais la voix de son ami la ramena.

Alors elle dit en même temps que Tenma :

« Ne les touches pas ! »

Les deux personnes réagirent en même temps et brisèrent une partie des tentacules en symbiose. Ils furent alors libérés, et frappèrent l'adversaire en même temps qui esquiva l'attaque en lâchant :

« Sale gamin ! Tu n'es pas chevalier c'est quoi ce cosmos ?

Il marqua une pause avant de faire foncer ses tentacules sur les deux protagonistes en hurlant :

-Paralysie tentaculaires ! »

D'une synchronisation les armes volantes se dirigèrent vers les deux amis qui se firent saisir et jeter comme des sacs à patates sur le sol, sous le regard horrifié de Sasha qui n'osa même pas faire un pas.

S'approchant de Tenma, l'homme le prit par les cheveux et cracha assez violemment :

« Pfeuh ! Utiliser ma puissance face à un gamin comme lui ?! Quel gâchis ! »

Il le frappa ainsi jusqu'au saignement, sans que Morgane ne puisse agir. Ou peut-être n'avait-elle plus la force d'agir ?

Suite à cette courte pensée, l'adversaire continua de frapper le jeune homme, avec diverses insultes sortant de sa bouche, plus vilaines les unes que les autres.

Puis au bout de quelques instants supplémentaires, une voix forte résonna :

« Laissez-les ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire du mal à Tenma et Morgane !

D'un geste commun les deux personnages restant tournèrent la tête vers la source de la voix y comprit l'homme étrange, qui en tournant le regard lança :

« Hyark Hyark, ne sois pas si impatiente...Je m'occuperai de toi ensuite... »

En finissant de tourner le regard sur Sasha, l'inconnu se dit :

 _« Cette sensation...Ce cosmos incroyablement puissant... »_

Marquant un léger temps de pause, le temps de la réflexion, puis se mit à rire, assez distinctement. Il avait comprit ce qu'il se passait, et qui était cette jeune fille.

Alors, il dit simplement :

« Hyark, Hyark...Je comprends tout...Tu es celle que je cherchais...C'est mon jour de chance ! Paralysie tentaculaire ! »

A ces mots, les deux amis de la jeune femme s'exclamèrent :

« SASHA ! »

Au moment où ce simple mot fut prononcé, Morgane ressentit une forte aura venant de très loin, s'approcher à une grande vitesse. Puis, deux voix résonnèrent en unisson :

« Par la spirale stellaire !

Et l'autre voix lâcha :

-Par les crocs céleste ! »

Deux attaques communes foncèrent sur l'homme qui s'effondra brutalement de douleur, raide mort.

Le temps que le corps tombe, deux silhouettes vêtues d'or s'approchèrent de Sasha, qui étonnée ne dit rien, au même titre que les deux amis. Et la silhouette d'un homme aux longs cheveux dorés ayant des yeux marrons se distingua. Celui-ci s'inclina et dit :

« Moi,Shion, chevalier d'or du bélier, je vous demande de pardonner mon retard...O Athéna... »

Tout s'emboîta dans les esprits des deux amis de Sasha.

…

…

Athéna serait Sasha ?

A suivre


	11. Chapitre 10 : Tous chevaliers !

**Chapitre 10 : Tous chevaliers !**

 **PDV Omniscient :**

 _Après cette petite interlude avec la déesse Athéna, qui était donc Sasha, la jeune femme reprit l'entraînement de même que Tenma. En effet, après une petite série d'explication que les deux amis avaient à peine compris, le jeune homme comprit qu'il avait du retard par rapport à ses deux amies, et d'une nouvelle motivation il repartit s'entraîner jusqu'au jour J...Où Tenma reçut son armure._

Plusieurs cérémonies se passèrent se jour là car plusieurs personnes avaient été préparé à recevoir leurs armures. Morgane assista d'abord à celle de son adversaire pour l'armure du Phoenix, Ledo. La jeune femme s'était plutôt entendue avec lui après de nombreuses conversations. Elle y alla donc pour 10h.

-0-

De nombreuses personnes regardèrent Ledo affronter une jeune femme au masque. Elle s'y installa et regarda le match d'un air attentif.

Au bout de quelques coups, une voix familière résonna dans les oreilles de la chevalier du phoenix :

« Hey, tu m'aurais pas un peu oublié ? Je sais que je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie mais quand même ! »

En tournant les yeux, le regard de la jeune femme se figea, tandis que cette dernière murmura choquée :

« Ve...Vel...Velvet ?! »

A cela, l'intéressée sourit avec un sourire sincère, dans son armure d'or. Elle était réveillée… ?! Aussitôt que cela fut penser, elle fit un énorme câlin à son amie tandis que cette dernière murmura :

« Regarde, on dirait que le combat est terminé. »

Retournant l'attention sur l'arène, elle vit en effet, Ledo, d'un coup de poing victorieux, ressortir vainqueur de son combat. Alors la voix du grand pope lâcha d'un air solennelle :

« Le vainqueur Ledo ! Nous reconnaissons Ledo comme digne de revêtir l'armure de la flèche ! »

Le jeune homme sourit et répondit d'un air sincère :

« Ah, trop facile. »

Aussitôt qu'il revêtit l'armure de la flèche, il alla vers Morgane et Velvet. Il dit alors :

« Hé bien, j'suis content, que tu sois là Morgane. Et, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

Il pointa du doigt Velvet qui se présenta immédiatement. Ainsi ils sortirent de l'arène.

-0-

Scilla au loin, dans une autre arène finit par conclure un combat difficile avec un combattant. Aussitôt que cela fut fait la voix d'un chevalier d'or lâcha :

« Vainqueur Scilla ! A présent, un nouveau chevalier du dragon est née ! »

La jeune femme sauta de joie en se disant enfin que son but était accomplie. Voyant l'armure à quelques pas d'elle, elle prit sa cloth box, et se dirigea d'un pas joyeux hors de l'arène.

-0-

En chemin, Velvet discuta de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Morgane et Ledo. En fait, depuis que le jeune homme avait rencontré la chevalier de l'Ophucius, celui-ci s'était montré plus discret, comme si il souhaitait ne pas avoir d'ennui. Dans un sens, cela paraissait ironique. Puis au bout de quelques pas supplémentaire, ils tombèrent face à Scilla qui s'étala devant eux, et avec évidemment un petit cri.

Elle lâcha alors :

« C'est pas vrai ! Je n'arrive pas à rester deux secondes sans m'étaler ! Cette armure est lourde ! »

La chevalier d'or soupira avant de dire :

« Je peux t'aider si tu veux...En plus je te cherchais Scilla du Dragon

L'intéressée leva un sourcil en lançant :

-Oh, toi, je me souviens, je m'occupais de toi la belle aux bois dormants… ! »

Elle tira la langue, et s'en alla assez vexée par l'arrivée de Velvet. Alors, sans un mot la chevalier d'or se mit à courir derrière elle.

Puis, quand elle fut partie, Ledo dit à Morgane d'un air amusé :

« On est censé se préparer, devenir mature...Et je crois qu'il faudrait que j'aille les chercher avant qu'on le regrette amèrement…»

Et de ces mots, il s'en alla en courant, pour éviter une nouvelle catastrophe. La chevalier du Phoenix se regarda un moment, avant de repartir chercher Tenma. Peut-être pourrait-elle passer un peu de temps avec son ami et son maître.

Oh, elle en aurait le temps...Mais peut-être pas assez… ? Cela reste à voir...

A suivre


	12. Chapitre 11 : La guerre sainte

**Chapitre 11 : La guerre sainte est déclarée !**

 **PDV Omniscient :**

 _Deux ans s'étaient écoulés, depuis le jour où Morgane, Scilla, Ledo et Velvet devinrent chevaliers. Tenma, lui devint chevalier assez tardivement. Et fière de lui, la suivit un jour funeste...Le jour où la guerre sainte fut déclarée…_

-0-

Morgane fut assez heureuse lorsqu'elle apprit que tous ses amis étaient devenus des chevaliers d'Athéna. Cette pensée la fit même penser d'une façon, que bien qu'Alone ne soit pas là, ils étaient une famille à leur façon.

Finalement le soir où Tenma reçut son armure de Pégase, elle et lui étaient allés voir la déesse pour parler un peu. Cela faisait en effet, si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, ni parler…

-0-

Sasha était sur son balcon, tenant un sceptre doré dans la main, observant les étoiles d'un air songeur. Elle se disait même :

 _« Les mouvements des étoiles sont rapides... »_

Ce qui la sortit de sa songe, fut des voix assez fortes qui disaient :

« Pas par là on va tomber...AIE ! »

En se retournant choquée, la jeune femme vit Tenma et Morgane dans leurs armures assez secoués par l'atterrissage qu'ils venaient de faire sur le béton. Étonnée elle lâcha même les prénoms de ses deux amis.

Ces derniers lâchèrent tout en se relevant à leurs tours :

« Salut Sasha…

La jeune femme s'approcha d'eux en disant :

-Comment êtes-vous parvenus jusqu'ici ? Ce sont les appartements d'Athéna, il est très difficile d'y pénétrer…

A cela, le jeune homme lança vaguement :

-C'est mon petit secret. »

Un soupir d'exaspération fut alors entendu par Morgane qui leva les yeux au ciel, fortement agacée. Puis, Tenma reprit le fil de la conversation avec ces paroles :

« Nous n'avions plus eu l'occasion de te voir depuis l'attaque du ver, il y a deux ans...J'avais...enfin nous avions envie de te parler mais tu es Athéna donc…

Sasha en se retournant lança nostalgiquement :

-Vous vous souvenez de l'époque où nous étions enfants, Tenma, Morgane ?

Le jeune chevalier bredouilla immédiatement :

-Hein ?

La jeune femme marqua une pause avant de reprendre :

-Je protégeais tout le temps mon frère Alone, qui était la bonté même...Et vous deux vous nous protégiez tout le temps... »

A ce moment là, Morgane se rappela de cette journée magnifique où en massacrant quelques personnes elle reçut le surnom de la Cleptomane des bras...Ah que c'était grisant… !

Avec un petit sourire, la jeune femme tendit l'oreille et laissa Sasha continuer le récit de leur passé fabuleux…

« Vous veniez tout le temps à la rescousse…

A ces mots, la chevalier du phœnix répondit :

-C'est bien vrai...Et puis nous avions dû protéger Alone deux fois plus lorsque tu as été adopté…

Marquant une pause, le chevalier de pégase continua les paroles de son amie :

-...Il paraît que les sceptres se sont rassemblés près de notre village…

La déesse de la guerre serra son sceptre et murmura lourdement :

-Oui…

Tenma continua avec ces mots :

-J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé... »

Un lourd silence tomba sur la conversation, laissant ce dernier durer quelques instants. Puis, d'un seul coup, la déesse se redressa et regarda la lune qui venait de devenir un croissant alors que quelques secondes auparavant cette dernière était pleine.

 _« Mais comment ? La lune brillait encore il y a un instant… ! »_

Les deux chevaliers choqués lâchèrent :

« Sasha, qu'est-ce que… ? »

Cette dernière n'y croyait pas...Ce genre de signe ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Alors, serrant son sceptre davantage, elle s'exclama :

« Hadès s'est réveillé… ! La guerre Sainte est déclarée ! »

-0-

Scilla était entrain de se disputer avec Velvet. C'était comme une vieille dispute entre deux sœurs. C'était extrêmement mignon, mais à la fois, il fallait mieux se tenir à distance dans ce cas là…

Ledo comme à son habitude tentait de calmer le jeu mais sans succès notable. Il en était habitué à force. Mais bon, la voix de la raison est toujours bonne à entendre comme il disait.

Puis il remarqua que la lune était à son tour cachée. Il lâcha alors :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Il sentait en lui que ça allait mal finir cette histoire…

A suivre


	13. Chapitre 12 : Retrouvailles flamboyantes

**Chapitre 12 : Retrouvailles**

 **flamboyantes :**

 _Quelques temps plus tard, une forte activité eut lieu au niveau du sanctuaire. Des chevaliers d'argents avaient été envoyé dans un lieu susceptible où Hadès était censé se cacher et quelques jours après ils étaient revenus. L'escadron de chevaliers d'argent avait été décimé et ce qui étaient revenus étaient morts. Après leur seconde mort, Dôko de la Balance, Katrielle du petit renard et Shion du bélier décidèrent d'y aller eux-même pour bien voir si Hadès était effectivement à côté du lieu où l'escadron avait perdu la vie._

C'était dans une forêt plutôt sombre qu'ils arrivèrent. On était aux alentours de la fin de la journée, quand ils arrivèrent à ce point. Tenma, un dénommé Yato (qui était apparemment le chevalier de bronze de la licorne), Morgane et Scilla accompagnèrent l'expédition. Et quelques autres chevaliers, par l'occasion.

Puis, au bout d'une longue observation, un pilier de lumière apparut de nul part, faisant sursauter la chevalier du dragon qui dénue, tomba sur ses fesses en grommelant. Morgane l'aida pour se relever, tandis que le chevalier de pégase murmura ces mots toujours sous le choc :

« C'est quoi cette lumière ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien se passer ? »

C'est alors qu'il se dit ceci :

 _« C'est du côté du village... »_

D'un mouvement de tête il lança :

« Alone ! »

Et de ces mots, il se tourna vers le village et se mit à courir vers ce dernier, souhaitant de tout coeur que rien n'arrivait. La chevalier du phœnix voyant cela s'y précipita à son tour, sous le regard agacée de Scilla qui lança :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore… ! »

Katrielle remarquant également cela, écarquilla les yeux, tandis que le chevalier de la Licorne lança :

« Attendez Tenma, Morgane ! Il faut rester grouper !

Shion s'avança d'un pas et répondit :

-Laissez-les !

Dôko s'avança d'un pas et ajouta :

-De plus nous y allons aussi. »

Tous les chevaliers à leurs tours, se précipitèrent là-bas, tandis que la chevalier d'Argent se dit dans son esprit :

« C'est la région où ont été élevé Tenma, Morgane et Velvet...Ne vous laissez pas submerger par vos émotions ! »

C'est ainsi qu'en courant ils se rendirent au village de naissance et d'enfance de nos chers protagonistes…

-0-

Les deux amis arrivèrent de concert à l'entrée de leurs villages, celui-ci était dans le pire état possible...En effet, ce dernier était en feu. Les maisons brûlaient dans une synchronisation blanche. Les yeux de Tenma s'écartèrent choqué par ce spectacle, et il serra le poing résigné. Alors Morgane mit sa main sur l'épaule de son amie, et d'un hochement de tête commun ils s'en allèrent chercher Alone.

L'intéressée se mit à réfléchir :

 _« Ça va, il s'en sont sortis...J'en suis sûre ! Alone et les autres enfants sont vivants ! J'en suis convaincue !_

 _Alors... »_

Au bout d'une longue course ils arrivèrent à la maison recherchée, que Tenma ouvrit d'une main, ce qu'ils virent les choquèrent. La maison était vide, les chaises étaient renversées, et du sang coulait sur le mur…

La jeune femme poussa un cri de douleur tandis que la voix d'un homme résonna :

« Huhuhu, vous voila enfin, chevaliers d'Athéna... »

Du mur sortit un homme en armure noire, et aux cheveux blonds, qui hurla :

« Je suis Phlégias du Lycaon de l'étoile céleste du crime ! Je vais fêter le retour du seigneur Hadès par un bain de sang, le votre ! HURLEMENT INFERNAL ! »

Mais au moment où l'attaque fonça sur les protagonistes ceux-ci ne dirent rien et comme par un miracle, prirent l'attaque avec les mains la bloquant, sous le regard choqué de Phlégias qui dit alors :

« Vous des simples chevaliers de bronzes...Comment avez vous pu bloquer mon attaque ?!

A ces mots, Tenma commença à parler :

-Je me fiche de savoir si ton maître est le dieu des morts...Ou si il est le plus grand...Ce que je sais...C'est la première fois que je suis autant en colère !

D'une voix commune le chevalier de pégase dit :

-Par les météores de pégase !

Et son amie continua avec ces mots :

-Hō Yoku Tenshō ! »

Les deux attaques firent apparaître un phœnix et un pégase qui frappèrent le soldat qui s'effondra au sol, mort.

Lorsque les attaques s'arrêtèrent, des feuilles tombèrent au sol, et Tenma le prenant lâcha :

« Hadès...Tu vas me le payer ! »

Bien que Morgane soit en colère, elle ne dit rien suivant son ami, car dans un sens, elle devait garder la tête froide.

Puis ils sortirent de la maison et se mirent à courir plus loin.

-0-

Au bout de quelques minutes de courses, ils virent deux silhouettes entourées par les flammes, et quand ils s'approchèrent, Tenma reconnu la silhouette de gauche. Alors, s'avançant légèrement voyant un visage aux cheveux blonds, il s'exclama en colère :

« Alors...Hadès...C'était toi ?! »

Le visage d'Alone sourit à ces mots.

A suivre


	14. Chapitre 13 : Adieux :

**Chapitre 13 :**

 **Adieux :**

 _Auparavant, lorsque les protagonistes n'étaient qu'enfants, ils étaient souvent ensemble, près d'une rivière, discutant, jouant dans les arbres, dessinant. C'était une enfance agréable. Et un de ces jours, lorsque le petit groupe des 5 amis s'occupaient près d'une rivière, Sasha s'occupait de faire des choses, et quand elle eut finit...Elle interpella ses amis._

La jeune fille à l'époque, était une jeune fille ayant de courts cheveux roses, une robe de religieuse noire et blanche, et un bijou autour de son cou. Elle chantait tout en confectionnant des objets.

Elle lança alors d'un air simple en se tournant vers ses amis :

« Alone, Tenma, Velvet et Morgane ! »

Les intéressés tournèrent leurs regards vers la jeune fille qui tendit des bracelets de fleurs à ces amis en disant :

« J'ai terminé ! Voici quatre bracelets de fleurs ! »

Alone posant son cahier à dessin regarda l'objet, puis dit d'un air enjoué :

« Bravo Sasha, ils sont très réussis !

Tenma râla quelques instants et murmura :

-Pfeuh, un vrai mec ne porte pas ce genre de chose au poignet !

Velvet secoua la tête avant de répliquer :

-Ah les mecs je vous jure... »

Puis, après que les personnes mirent leurs bracelets, excepté Tenma, la jeune fille soupira, et dit ceci :

« Je vais bientôt partir loin d'ici, puisque j'ai été adopté. J'ai prié fort en les fabriquant pour que vous ne m'oubliez pas ! J'ai prié pour que même si nous sommes séparés, nous finissions par nous retrouver un jour ou l'autre ! Je suis un peu jeune pour pouvoir y faire quelque chose mais bon... »

Un silence tomba sur l'assistance, gênant même Tenma, qui finit par dire avec ces mots :

« Ne pleure pas Sasha... »

Mais ce fut trop tard, et la jeune fille mit sa tête dans ses mains en éclatant en sanglots. Alors, Morgane ajouta avec ceci :

« Il te dit qu'on se reverra un jour.

Alone en profita pour lâcher ces quelques mots :

-C'est vrai ! »

 _Un jour…_

 _Un jour…_

 _Un jour…_

-0-

Katrielle venait d'arriver derrière les deux amis avec Scilla et Dôko qui avaient tous entendu la conversation. La chevalier du petit renard n'y croyait pas, elle y songea même brièvement.

 _« C'est incroyable...Le corps qui a servi comme récipiendaire de l'esprit d'Hadès serait le meilleur ami de Tenma, Velvet et Morgane ?! Et en plus il est du même sang que la réincarnation d'Athéna ! Quelle ironie du sort...Ainsi pris entre deux feu, les trois chevaliers doivent être totalement déstabilisés... »_

La chevalier du Phoenix n'y croyait pas, tout autant que son ami. Celui-ci dit alors :

« Tu serais Hadès...Je n'arrive pas à y croire...Croire que tu aies fait tout ça aux gens d'ici aux orphelins...Je ne peux le croire ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai Alo... »

A ce moment il se rendit compte en même temps que son amie, que le jeune homme avait toujours son bracelet de fleur. L'intéressé sourit et répondit :

« Ah Tenma, Morgane, vous n'avez pas changé durant ces deux ans...Je suis si content… »

Ils ne dirent rien, tandis que le jeune garçon continua :

« Vous avez tenus votre promesse en revenant ici comme chevalier d'Athéna...J'ai moi-même peint de nombreux tableaux pour sauver les gens comme je te l'avais promis. »

A ce moment, Tenma se rappela cette promesse :

 _« Cette promesse Alone...Alors c'est vraiment toi... »_

Alone s'écarta à ces mots, et montra deux tableaux. L'un représentait Tenma et l'autre représentait Morgane.

L'intéressé lâcha ces mots :

« Vous vous souvenez de ces tableaux ? »

Dokô qui était au loin murmura :

« Ce dessin... »

Le chevalier d'or de la balance fit relever un chevalier de bronze qui était évanoui, et il se dit :

 _« C'est celui qu'il avait commencé avant qu'ils ne partent pour le sanctuaire… ! »_

L'artiste continua avec ces mots :

« Je vous avais promis de les terminer lorsque vous serez de retour car je n'avais pas trouvé la couleur rouge que je voulais. Cette véritable couleur rouge. »

Il vira sa cape, et montra une flaque de sang rouge, géante, où il y avait des cadavres. Morgane lâcha alors :

« Serait-ce... »

Elle se dit alors en elle :

 _« Une mer de sang, mais comment ? »_

Katrielle qui était un peu trop loin hurla à son tour :

« Tenma ! Morgane ! »

La chevalier du renard eut une réflexion :

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'Alone est en train de manigancer ? »_

Le jeune homme quand à lui, se mit à tracer avec son pinceau des goûtes de sangs. Et une croix frappa les deux tableaux.

Lorsque la peinture atterrit sur les tableaux, les deux protagonistes se sentirent mal, puis ils vomirent du sang en même temps. Leurs armures se brisèrent, et ils commencèrent à tomber vers le sol. La vie quittait leurs corps.

La jeune femme s'effondra en premier, suivit de Tenma qui dit en tendant la main:

« Alone...Pourquoi ? »

En arrachant le bracelet d'Alone, le jeune homme succomba de ses blessures et s'effondra dans la mare de sang.

…

…

…

Ils étaient morts.

A suivre


	15. Chapitre 14 : Incroyable :

**Chapitre 14 :**

 **Incroyable :**

Katrielle et Dôko ne pouvaient pas y croire, et c'est à ces pensées qu'ils se précipitèrent vers leurs élèves en criant leurs noms. Mais le chevalier d'or, lui se précipita vers Alone en crachant :

« Toi… ! »

Au moment précis où il se précipita vers le jeune homme il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange qui lui arracha une pensée :

« Qu'est-ce que...Ses cheveux blonds, ils virent au noir d'ébène ! »

En effet, il voyait que les cheveux autrefois dorés, du jeune homme changeaient de couleurs, et des larmes coulèrent de ses joues. Ce n'était pas des larmes normales, c'était des larmes de sang. L'intéressé, lui se dit une petite prière :

 _« Adieu...Tenma...Morgane…Velvet...Adieu Sasha ! »_

C'est à cette prière, que le village commença à se détruire, une lumière sortant du sol. Des spectres s'amenèrent rapidement, tandis que les jumeaux restèrent stoiques.

La chevalier du renard se rappela ce que disait Morgane à son arrivée :

 _« J'ai promis à un ami de devenir chevalier...Il s'appelle Alone ! C'est un artiste exceptionnel...Et surtout il est vraiment très gentil... »_

Elle n'y croyait pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi?!

Alors, elle se leva, et cracha :

« Attends ! Pourquoi as-tu tué ton meilleur ami ? Réponds-moi Alone !

Le jeune homme se retourna vers son interlocutrice, et lâcha ces mots enveloppé d'une aura noire :

\- Parce que la mort est délivrance ! »

La jeune femme s'avança d'un pas et dit :

« Dans ce cas, je serai sans pitié ! Je vais oublier l'amitié que Tenma et Morgane avaient pour toi...Et je les vengerais ! »

En même temps les deux jumeaux se précipitèrent vers le réceptacle d'Hadès. Mais lorsque ils firent cela, deux vents forts foncèrent sur les deux personnes et elles les firent reculer.

A cela, une voix retentit :

« Je ne tolérerai pas que tu t'approches davantage d'Hadès ! Ou crains les colères de Kagaho du Bénou de l'étoile céleste de la cruauté et Sora de l'étoile terrestre du Kirin ! »

Deux silhouettes se distinguèrent alors devant Hadès. L'homme qui se nommait Kagaho était un jeune homme aux cheveux bleu foncé et aux yeux couleur noire. Son armure la recouvrant était également de couleur noire avec parfois des reflets violets.

A côté, il y avait une femme aux longs cheveux blonds dorés portant une armure noire et bleu foncée. Ses yeux rouges regardaient Katrielle avec un air de défi. Alors, d'une voix commune les deux chevaliers d'Athéna hurlèrent :

« Hors de mon chemin ! »

Dôko alla vers Kagaho et cria :

« Par les cent dragon de Rôzan !

L'intéressé répliqua :

-Couronne Flamboyante ! »

Immédiatement Sora se mit en face de Katrielle qui lâcha :

« Tornade de feu !

A cela la jeune femme répondit :

-Le vent gelé du nord! »

Les quatre attaques s'entrechoquèrent dans un éclat de lumière, mais les deux attaques alliés se brisèrent. Et les attaques ennemis s'arrêtèrent aussitôt dans un bruit sourd.

Katrielle retomba sur le côté, et se mit à réfléchir brièvement sur ce qu'elle venait de faire, et étonnée elle se dit :

 _« Cette cosmo-énergie...Ils seraient aussi puissants que des chevaliers d'or… ?! Mais on ne peut pas abandonner ! »_

Au moment où elle se dit cela, un bras la saisit, et saisit Dôko. En se retournant elle vit Shion qui les empêchait d'avancer. Alors, Dôko énervé lança :

« Shion pourquoi nous empêches-tu de… ?

L'intéressé répliqua ceci :

-Ne te méprends pas Dôko ! Nous avons une mission importante à accomplir et ce n'est pas le moment d'affronter Hadès !

Le chevalier de la balance marqua une pause avant de répondre :

-Mais Pégase, Licorne, Phoenix, et Dragon ont été vaincus !

L'interlocuteur lâcha lourdement ces paroles :

-Je le sais bien, crois-moi...mais...Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire de plus pour le moment... »

Difficilement les deux jumeaux hochèrent la tête, et commencèrent à partir. Cependant le spectre du Bénou lança ces quelques mots :

« Vous pensez pouvoir partir d'ici ?

Hadès répondit ceci :

-Laisse Bénou ! J'ai terminé ce que j'avais à faire...Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec eux. »

 _De la lumière enveloppait le lieu qui commençait à se dissiper. Les chevaliers d'or commencèrent à s'en aller...Tous ceux qui avaient survécu étaient partis…_

 _La destruction de sa région et la mort de ses meilleurs amis...ainsi que la disparition totale de l'humain qui se faisait appeler Alone…_

 _La Guerre Sainte...ne fait que commencer !_

A suivre


	16. Chapitre 15: Les étoiles du démon

**Chapitre 15 :**

 **Les étoiles du démon :**

Les spectres d'Hadès, et ce dernier retournèrent au château du dieu, avant la fin de la journée, et arrivé là-bas...Il y eut la réunion des spectres...Et de leur nouveau seigneur Alone. La maîtresse de ces lieux, avec le dieu des ténèbres et des morts, était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs de nuits habillée d'une tenue de couleur similaire. Son nom était Pandore.

-0-

Le château était magnifique, aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Grand et prenant beaucoup de place, tout était digne d'un tel dieu, les murs étant de couleurs équilibrées, ayant des couleurs jais, noirs, et rouges. Tout était coordonné pour être comme dans un temple grec. Sur un trône se trouvant au milieu de la salle principale du château, se tenait Hadès, caressant un petit chiot à la fourrure blanche. A côté de lui, debout se trouvait Pandore qui lâcha ces quelques mots :

« Nous voilà enfin...ô étoiles démoniaques… »

Des dizaines et des dizaines de spectre se tenaient debout, avec une armure noire comme similarité générale. Tous différents, il n'y avait que ça qui permettaient de reconnaître dans quel camps ils étaient.

Alors, la jeune femme prenant une légère pause, continua avec ces mots :

« Admirez la complète résurrection complète du seigneur Hadès ! »

Tous les serviteurs d'Hadès s'inclinèrent en même temps d'une synchronisation presque parfaite, tandis que le dieu ouvrit finalement les yeux en prononçant ces mots :

« Ö spectres qui composez mon armée...Regardez attentivement ! »

Une aura noire sortit de sous les robes du dieu et quand cette aura atteignit presque le plafond, elle disparu pour laisser place à une carte des constellations avec toutes ces dernières présentes.

Alors l'un des soldats du dieu lâcha ces mots, assez étonné :

« Une carte du ciel ?

L'un des spectres devant répliqua ceci :

-Ce sont les constellations…

Puis, Pandore reprit avec ces mots :

-Comme vous le savez les chevaliers portent le nom de leur constellation protectrice ainsi que l'armure qui lui correspond... »

A ce moment précis, deux constellations s'éteignirent à cette instant, et alors une voix d'homme cracha ceci :

« Une partie du ciel s'est assombrie...Les constellations disparaissent…

La femme de main du dieu lâcha ces mots :

-C'était les places des constellations de Pégase et du Phoenix dont le seigneur Hadès nous a débarrassés de ses propres mains. »

Un silence tout à fait compréhensible tomba sur l'assistance, étonné par ce qu'avait fait leur seigneur mais dans le bon sens. Cependant ce dernier fut rapidement coupé, par la voix du dieu des morts qui reprit avec ceci :

« Mes spectres. Lorsque chaque couleur du monde se mêle cela nous donne les ténèbres...Voulez-vous bien repeindre le ciel et la terre de cette couleur pour moi ? Ôtez la vie aux chevaliers...Non, prenez celle d'Athéna et...Repeignez ce monde aux couleurs des ténèbres salvatrices »

Tous les soldats d'Hadès applaudirent laissant un silence suivre les paroles du dieu. Puis suite à cela, Pandore intervint et lâcha ces mots :

« Mais d'abord nous devons abattre le sanctuaire...Minos du Griffon de l'étoile céleste de la Noblesse! Prépare tes troupes et pars immédiatement pour la Grèce ! Toi qui fais partie des trois juges que l'on dit les plus puissants parmi nos étoiles. Va montrer à ces chevaliers l'étendue de de ta puissance ! »

Un homme avec des cheveux argentés, et à l'armure noire, s'avança se distinguant des autres, et il dit ceci :

« Il en sera fait selon votre bon vouloir, moi Minos...Je promets de repeindre le monde aux couleurs des ténèbres, pour la gloire de notre seigneur Hadès ! »

A suivre


	17. Chapitre 16 : Le chevalier mystérieux :

**Chapitre 16 :**

 **Le chevalier mystérieux :**

Hadès partit suite à l'annonce de la mission de Minos, allant dans sa chambre pour pouvoir peindre tranquillement. Puis quelques minutes après qu'il commençait à peindre, il lâcha alors :

« Vous ne vous êtes pas montrés tout à l'heure...Où étiez vous passés ? Kagaho du Bénou de l'étoile céleste de la cruauté et Sora de l'étoile terrestre du Kirin ?!

Les deux jeunes spectres apparurent à ce moment, et le spectre répondit ceci :

-Je n'aime pas ce genre de rassemblement, comme Sora.

Alors, Hadès sourit légèrement avant de répondre :

-Comme cela vous ressemble…

Restant là, le dieu marqua une pause avant d'ajouter :

-Que veux-tu me dire Kagaho ?

A cela, l'interpellé répondit :

-Je voulais juste m'assurer de quelque chose…Pouvez-vous relever votre manche droite, s'il vous plaît ? »

L'intéressé s'exécuta, et montra ainsi deux coupures distinctes, qui n'étaient pas mortelles, mais qui étaient bien présentes. D'un geste commun les deux spectres détruisirent un pan de la chambre, avec leurs poings, attirant ainsi l'attention du dieu qui lâcha interloqué les noms des deux spectres.

Sora se dit alors :

 _« Ces blessures...Viendraient-elles des attaques de Dôko et Katrielle ? Tss ! Elle me le paiera ! »_

En sortant, de la chambre et allant sur le toits, les deux compères remarquèrent que Minos était déjà parti, alors ils le suivirent…

-0-

Au loin, dans la ville d'enfance des protagonistes, une tête sortit des débris.

C'était celle de Scilla, qui sortait la tête des décombres et cracha de la poussière et quelques mots :

« Pfouah ! Mais c'est quoi ce monde de barge ?! »

Elle sortit complètement son corps, et lâcha ces mots :

« La bataille… »

La jeune femme regarda au loin et vit un bâtiment noir, et elle comprit que c'était le château d'Hadès...Un peu moins loin se trouvait Jabu qui était dans un état proche au sien.

Alors, la chevalier du dragon observa son armure, et vit qu'elle était détruite au niveau des bras, et du bouclier. Sinon, elle avait de quoi protéger sa poitrine. Se levant, elle commença à s'approcher de Jabu, et elle buta contre quelque chose. Son regard se porta alors sur la chose en question, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tellement elle était choquée..

Elle lâcha ces mots :

« Bordel, c'est vraiment l'hécatombe...Morgane ! »

La jeune femme était face contre terre du sang coulant de sa bouche. L'interessée se mit à genoux, la secoua et dit :

« Tu es mort ?! Je peux pas y croire ! Tiens bon Morgane ! MORGANE ! »

Un peu plus loin, une personne était enveloppée dans une longue cape brune et quand elle vit les personnes s'apitoyer sur les sorts de Morgane, et de Tenma, elle lâcha :

« Hmm...Certains auraient survécu…? »

-0-

Athéna était dans un rêve étrange, voyant un arbre, et à côté son frère, Alone. Elle se dit ces mots, d'un ton las :

 _« Alone ? »_

En s'approchant elle vit alors que le jeune homme pleurait, mais pas des larmes, des larmes de sang.

 _« Mais tu pleures… ? »_

S'approchant davantage, l'interpellé eut, comme par magie, un tissu dans les mains et commença à marcher. La jeune femme lança ceci, très étonnée :

« Où vas-tu ? Que tiens-tu dans les mains ? Mon frère ? »

C'était des questions qui s'enchaînaient sans aucune réponse. Enfin, sauf à la dernière, où Alone se tourna vers la déesse.

Celui-ci fut alors vêtu d'une armure noire de jais, et le tissu s'envola, montrant à la déesse les corps sans vie de Tenma et de Morgane.

A cela, la déesse hurla les noms de ces deux amis, avant de subitement…

Reprendre conscience.

A suivre


	18. Chapitre 17 : De terribles nouvelles :

**Chapitre 17 :**

 **De terribles nouvelles :**

Athéna se réveilla en sursaut, le dos froid, des sueurs coulant sur son front...Elle hurla d'attendre à son frère mais rien. Elle était seule, paniquée. Elle regarda son bracelet de fleurs, sans rien dire. Puis une voix sortit la jeune femme de sa songe :

« Athéna, voici de nouvelles informations... »

Se levant légèrement elle se tourna vers la source de la voix, qui était derrière la porte de sa chambre. Puis, ne répondant pas, la voix reprit :

« Shion du Bélier et Dôko de la Balance, de retour d'Italie. Notre périple fut un échec cuisant. Trois chevaliers d'argent et un chevalier de bronze ont été blessés. Nous avons perdu quatre chevaliers de bronze morts au combat. La personne choisie par Hadès comme récipiendaire se nomme Alone…

A cela, la jeune femme serra sa main très contrariée, avant de continuer:

-Quels sont les quatre chevaliers morts au combat ?

Alors Dôko ajouta :

-Oh...Yato de la Licorne, Scilla du Dragon, Morgane du Phoenix et Tenma de Pégase...Leurs corps ont été ensevelis sous les décombres de la ville...Nous n'avons pas pu les récupérer. »

Athéna hocha la tête, son coeur lui faisait mal...Et finalement d'un air déprimé elle dit :

« Je..je comprends...Bien, dépêchez-vous, de surveiller les déplacements des armées d'Hadès ! Nous allons renforcer les défenses du sanctuaire comme l'a suggéré le grand Pope !

Shion...Dôko …

Les deux interpellés lâchèrent :

-Oui !

Avec un ton plus fière, elle continua :

-Vous avez bien travaillé...D'autres chevaliers d'Argent et de Bronze se préparent pour la prochaine bataille. Profitez-en pour vous reposer…. »

Le chevalier de la balance se mit alors à penser en remerciant la déesse :

 _« Athéna...Quelle force de caractère...Tenma et Morgane, ses amis d'enfance sont morts et son propre frère est devenu la réincarnation d'Hadès...Elle devrait s'effondrer en larmes et pourtant...Athéna... »_

-0-

Plus loin, dans la ville détruite, Scilla et Yato s'énervaient sur les corps sans vies des deux protagonistes. La chevalier du dragon cracha :

« Mais Morgane ! Espèce d'Idiote ! LEVE-TOI ! C'est vrai qu'on a pas beaucoup de choses en communs...Mais...Mais...Si toi et Tenma mourrez…

Elle hurla alors :

-ATHENA S'EN REMETTRAIT PAS ! »

Et elle sortit violemment des débris, et une voix intervint au loin :

« Ainsi il y aurait donc deux autres survivants… »

Yato réagit rapidement, se leva, fonça vers l'inconnu en cape, en lâchant :

« GRRR ! Un spectre ! Prends ça ! »

Avec un grognement supplémentaire il frappa dans le vide, se faisant mettre à terre par une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux blonds en queue de cheval, ayant de courts vêtements, et d'étranges tatouages sur son corps.

De plus, Scilla se calma immédiatement s'approcha, de l'inconnue pendant que celle-ci lâcha :

« Idiot, diminue ta cosmo-énergie, nous allons nous faire repérer par les spectres !

L'homme plaqué au sol lâcha :

-De quoi ?

A cela, l'intéressée continua :

-Je suis venue chercher le chevalier de Pégase, et le chevalier du Phoenix sur les ordres de mon maître.

Yato soupira avant de lâcher lourdement :

-Qué ? T'arrives trop tard, ils sont d'jà morts...Et puis t'es qui d'abord...Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

La jeune femme répliqua alors d'un air nonchalant tout en enlevant sa cape :

-Je m'appelle Yuzuriha, guerrière de Jamir ! Les chevaliers de Pégase et du Phoenix ne sont pas encore condamnés ! »

Les deux survivants écarquillèrent alors les yeux, comprenant quelques secondes après ce qu'il se passait. Alors, Scilla lâcha :

« Ils seraient encore en vie… ?

Sans répondre pour autant à la question, la jeune femme répliqua :

-C'est ce que m'a dit mon maître. Alors porte-les et venez avec moi ! »

S'exécutant Yuzuriha claqua des doigts, et une lumière enveloppa les trois personnes et elles disparurent en un instant.

-0-

Quand les chevaliers de la Licorne et du Dragon ouvrirent les yeux ils s'exclamèrent :

« QUOII?! Mais où sommes nous ? »

Ils regardèrent à droite et à gauche, puis la jeune femme lança ces mots :

« Vous êtes à Jamir ! Le grand sage vous attends ! »

A suivre...


	19. Chapitre 18 : Jamir :

**Chapitre 18 :**

 **Jamir :**

Les deux survivants avancèrent en tête de mire, lentement et doucement. Porter des chevaliers étaient extrêmement lourds. Cela agaça la chevalier de Jamir qui lâcha brutalement ces mots :

« Avancez plus vite, chevaliers d'Athéna !

A cela, Scilla répliqua :

-La ferme ! Je porte un mort bordel !

Comme pour ajouter à la situation, Yato continua :

-Pi si c'est pour venir en étant téléportés, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir téléportés directement au point d'arrivée?!

A ces mots, Yuzuriha soupira puis répondit :

-Regarde plutôt devant toi, tu vas tomber… ! »

En regardant en bas, les deux chevaliers lâchèrent un cri. En bas, se trouvait des pics acérés, d'où le sang coulait à flot, et à cela, ils lâchèrent un juron, mais continuèrent leur route.

-0-

Au bout d'un long moment, ils arrivèrent devant une immense tour de pierre. Yuzuriha qui était restée en arrière s'avança à ce moment, poussa les deux chevaliers et lâcha :

« Le Grand Sage nous attend ici, entrez !

D'un râle Yato lâcha :

-Ça va, ça va ! »

Il se mit alors à réfléchir brièvement :

 _« Et puis d'abord, c'est qui cette Yuzuriha ? Je me suis laissé entraîné mais...Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle mijote. Elle est pas chevalier, et pourtant très puissante...Elle ne cesse de répéter que Tenma et Morgane ne sont pas morts, en plus...J'dois rester sur mes gardes... »_

Ainsi, ils continuèrent leur marche, jusqu'à rentrer dans le bâtiment. Mais, lorsqu'ils le firent, Scilla lâcha ces mots :

« C'est quoi, ça?! »

Des armures brisées se tenaient, ci et là...Brisées dans tous les sens, c'était impressionnant, et à la fois flippant. Yato ajouta sur la surprise de la jeune femme :

« Des restes d'armures ! Le sol est jonché de morceaux d'armures de chevaliers!? Je m'en doutais ! Tu t'es jouée de nous ! »

Sur ces mots, il tenta de frapper la jeune femme qui esquiva l'attaque sans aucun problème. Suite à cela, il râla :

« Bordel quoi encore ?! »

Il avait ressenti un cosmos fort, et lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit à peine la silhouette d'un inconnu lancer ces quelques mots :

« Reste tranquille gamin ! »

Scilla assista à l'envol de son compagnon, puis voyant la tête d'un homme aux longs cheveux blancs qui tombaient derrière lui, elle lâcha brutalement :

« Attends Yato ! C'est pas un ennemi ! »

Ne prenant même pas le temps de répondre, la voix de l'homme reprit :

« Quelle déception je n'aurais jamais pensé que le niveau des chevaliers fût tombé aussi bas ! »

Trois silhouettes furent alors claires pour les deux chevaliers. Un avait de cours cheveux violets pâles et une tenue similaire à Yuzuriha, puis à sa droite, se tenait un homme de grande taille, ayant de longs cheveux blancs argentés qui étaient en queue de cheval, avec des yeux verts, encadrant deux petits points sur son front.

Pour finir, la troisième silhouette était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux dorés clairs. Elle avait des yeux bleus ciels, et elle semblait plus patiente que l'homme qui venait de s'exclamer.

Yuzuriha s'approcha du jeune homme et lâcha ces mots :

« Voici notre grand sage, essaye de ne pas te montrer discourtois…

L'intéressé lâcha :

-Et c'est que maintenant que tu dis ça ? On est du même bord… ? Si c'est vrai…

Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter :

-Alors que signifient ces restes d'armures qui jonchent le sol ?! Hein ?!

L'interlocuteur ricana avant de dire, amusé :

-Je vois. Tu as besoin d'une preuve...Dans ce cas... »

Levant le bras, les deux armures, du dragon et de la licorne quittèrent immédiatement leurs propriétaires pour se poser un peu plus loin. Yato quand à lui lâcha ces quelques mots choqué :

« Les armures...Elles bougent toutes seules...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Rendez les nous !

A cela, le vieil homme lâcha ces quelques mots, d'un ton las :

-A vous de jouer Liana et Yuzuriha ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête en même. C'était à elles d'agir.

A suivre


	20. Chapitre 19 : Les réparateurs d'armures

**Chapitre 19 :**

 **Les réparateurs d'armures :**

Les deux jeunes femmes nommées Liana et Yuzuriha s'avancèrent, et entaillèrent leurs bras du sang coulant de ses deux bras. Les deux chevaliers d'Athéna tant qu'à eux, furent étonnés par ce que faisaient les deux jeunes femmes.

Alors, le maître de Yuzuriha et Liana s'exclama :

« Vos armures de la Licorne et du Dragons sont mortes...Vous ne savez donc pas que pour ressusciter une armure, il faut une énorme quantité de sang de chevalier ? Cependant nous ne pouvons demander un tel sacrifice à nos hommes en période de Guerre Sainte. »

Marquant une pause, le temps que les deux jeunes femmes laissent couler leurs sangs sur les armures, il continua juste après :

« Yuzuriha et Liana n'ont beau porter d'armure, elles n'en restent pas des guerrières que j'ai élevé. Leurs cosmos-énergies rivalisent avec celles de nombreux chevaliers d'argents. »

Suite à ces mots, les deux jeunes femmes s'effondrèrent chacun dans les bras des deux personnes. Le chevalier de la Licorne cracha alors :

« Oh, grand-père ! Ces filles ont failli…

Alors, l'interpellé continua :

-Exactement, gamin, nous aussi nous nous battons jusqu'à la mort ! Vous êtes à Jamir le lieu où les armures portent renaissent à la vie ! Et vos armures décédées ici... ne feront pas exception ! »

Lorsqu'il apposa ses outils sur l'objet sur les armures, ces dernières brillèrent, se disloquèrent et se remirent sur leurs prorpiétaires. Et quand ces dernières furent sur leurs propriétaires, le Sage s'exclama :

« Les nouvelles armures de la Licorne et du Dragon sont nées ! »

A ces mots, Scilla testa son armure, sauta en l'air légèrement, et c'était agréable. Alors elle murmura ces quelques mots :

« Incroyable...Quelle légèreté...J'ai même l'impression que sa puissance pourrait panser mes blessures… »

Lorsqu'elle eut finit de parler, les deux inconscientes se réveillèrent, et Yato inquiet suivit de son amie allèrent vers les deux jeunes femmes en disant :

« Vous allez bien ? Vous nous avez fait une de ces peurs !

A cela, Liana répondit aux deux chevaliers :

-Ne te préoccupe pas de nous..Ils nous reste encore une mission à accomplir ! Rejoignons le grand Sage ! »

En se relevant, ils rejoignirent le vieil homme qui était penché au dessus de Tenma et de Morgane. Alors, Scilla lâcha :

« Hé l'ancêtre, c'est vrai ?! Tenma et Morgane seraient encore en vie ?

L'intéressé répliqua :

-Oui, je suis formel. Regardez ces bracelets.

Montrant les bracelets de fleurs aux bras des deux protagonistes, il continua :

-...On dirait qu'ils ont été fait il y a très peu de temps...Pourtant ils ont été tressé alors qu'Athéna était encore une enfant...Elle n'avait pas encore atteint l'éveil, mais inconsciemment elle avait fabriqué ces bracelets et pour Tenma en y joignant une partie de son cosmos bienveillant.

Les deux personnages lâchèrent un soupir :

-…

Alors l'interlocuteur continua :

-Grâce à l'influence de ces derniers, le lien qui unit ses âmes et ses corps corps ne sont pas encore totalement rompu...Ses esprits, eux doivent errer aux enfers. »

Scilla resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes, tandis que le vieil homme continua :

« Cependant tout cela ne durera pas.

A ces mots Yato s'exclama :

-Leurs bracelets ! Ils commencent à se faner.

L'interlocuteur des deux chevaliers, reprit avec ces mots :

-Lorsque toutes les fleurs seront fanées les esprits de Tenma et Morgane seront à tout jamais prisonniers des enfers…

Le chevalier de la Licorne répondit alors :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire...J'veux dire...Je me fiche bien de Tenma et Morgane, mais je sais que moi et Scilla ne supporteront pas de voir Athéna pleurer...Je donnerais ma vie s'il le fallait ! »

Scilla hocha la tête, et alors le réparateur d'armure hocha la tête. Puis, il dit ceci :

« Bien parlé chevaliers de la Licorne et du Dragon ! Je reconnais bien là de véritables chevaliers d'Athéna ! Pour ramener ceux qui sont allés aux enfers il faut soi-même aller les chercher ! »

Marquant une pause, il laissa un sourire crispé et inquiet apparaître sur les visages des deux chevaliers, et le temps de sortir une épée. Puis, d'un air tout à fait sérieux, il lâcha :

« Chevaliers de la Licorne et du Dragon il est temps pour vous de mourir ! »

A suivre


	21. Chapitre 20 : Le puits des âmes :

**Chapitre 20 :**

 **Le puits des âmes :**

Rien...C'était tout ce qu'elle sentait…Elle se sentait léger mais à la fois lourd. Elle ne voulait plus bouger, non elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Puis, une voix lâcha dans l'esprit de la jeune protagoniste :

« Morgane ! Morgane ! Réveille-toi je t'en prie ! »

A ces mots, et bien difficilement elle se réveilla.

-0-

Tenma était là, se tenant à côté d'elle, un air très inquiet sur le visage. Alors, voyant qu'elle se réveillait, il lâcha :

« Oh, mon dieu, tu es enfin réveillée…

A cela, la jeune femme se releva assez difficilement et répliqua :

-Mais où sommes-nous ? Je me souviens d'être avec les autres repartis, dans le village, et qu'on a vu ce moment qu'Hadès était en fait Alone…

D'un hochement de tête son ami lui répondit :

-C'est ça. Mais regarde derrière moi... »

En s'avançant un peu, elle pu voir une énorme montagne étrange, d'où une aura étrange sortait. Alors, elle se dit ceci :

 _« Mais où sommes-nous tombés ? »_

Ils se regardèrent pendant un petit instant, et hochèrent la tête simultanément. Des personnes avançaient en file indienne, et ils devaient aller les interroger.

Alors, ils s'exécutèrent et Tenma s'approchant en premier de la file, lâcha ces queqlques mots :

« Excusez-moi, où sommes nous et où allez vous ainsi ? »

Les interpellés ne répondirent pas ayant une expression sinistre sur leurs visages. Certains de ces inconnus étaient familiers…

Mais avant même d'avoir pu agir, une voix cracha en frappant les deux amis :

« Eh vous deux ! Rentrez immédiatement dans la file rebuts de cadavres ! Depuis le début de la guerre sainte on est débordés ! Ca m'énerve ! Alors ne me mettez pas en colères ! »

D'un grognement les deux personnes se levèrent et lâchèrent :

« Les météores de Pégase !

Les ailes du Phoenix ! »

Leurs deux attaques extrêmement fortes frappèrent l'homme chauve qui s'envola et son corps frapper le sol. L'adversaire qui s'était vite fait dépasser, avait une armure noir de jais. Il avait un visage malsain, comme celui d'un gobelin.

Alors reconnaissant l'armure, Morgane le prit par le col et lâcha ces quelques mots :

« Toi ! T'es un spectre hein ?! Où sommes-nous ?! Que comptes-tu faire de ces gens ?!

L'intéressé railla avec ces paroles :

-Hein ? Heureux lurons qui sont arrivés ici sans savoir où ils se trouvent...On est dans la zone qui sépare le royaume des morts des vivants !

Tenma prit aussi au col l'homme et répliqua :

-Tu te paies notre tête ou quoi ?

A cela l'intéressé répondit à son tour :

-Je te jure que c'est la vérité ! Regardez donc...Les âmes de ces gens se dirigent vers l'entrée du royaume des morts, au sommet du puits des âmes ! Ceux qui tombent dans ce trou ne pourront plus jamais ressusciter et seront condamnés à souffrir éternellement au royaume des morts ! »

Montrant du doigt, le sommet de cette montagne, des personnes se jetaient dans un énorme trou...Que c'était triste, et désespéré. Cela démoralisait Morgane qui n'avait jamais vu un endroit pareil de toute sa vie. Cependant, sans savoir pourquoi, elle sentait que ce lieu, était familier. Alors, elle vit quelques personnes qu'elle reconnu. C'était ceux de son village.

 _« Ils ont tous été assassinés ce jour-là par Alone...Mais alors...nous aussi… ? »_

Une voix cracha alors :

« Je me disais bien que nous avions là un mort plutôt récalcitrant et qui voilà, deux larves de chevaliers d'Athéna ! »

Une silhouette se distingua et en se tournant, Tenma lâcha :

« C'est à cause de vous les spectres qu'Alone est devenu comme ça !

L'intéressé lança simplement :

-Imbécile ! »

D'un mouvement de main un cosmos brutal frappa les protagonistes les faisant perdre conscience en un instant.

A suivre


	22. Chapitre 21: D'un monde à l'autre :

**Chapitre 21:**

 **D'un monde à l'autre :**

Dans le monde réel, Yato et Scilla n'y croyaient pas, tandis que le réparateur d'armure, lâchait :

« Il est temps de mourir chevaliers de la Licorne et du Dragon ! »

Sortant, une épée, très langue d'un fourreau, et la tendant vers les deux chevaliers il continua :

« Prenez ce sabre avec vous, quand vous irez aux enfers, il vous protégera. »

Prenant l'objet d'une main, l'observant sur tous les angles, le chevalier de la Licorne, se dit :

 _« Il aurait pu nous le filer normalement... »_

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait fait cela, et voyant son hésitation, l'intéressé répondit :

« Vous m'avez bien compris chevaliers, sans protections un humain, ne peut se rendre là-bas. Une fois là-bas on devient un mort, tout simplement.

Alors, la chevalier du dragon ajouta :

-Dans ce cas, comment se rend-on là-bas… ?

D'un hochement de tête, l'intéressé lâcha :

-Grâce à ce sabre ! Ce sabre a été baigné dans le sang et les prières d'Athéna ! C'est une arme sainte ! Il vous protégera quelques temps, un peu à l'instar des bracelets que portent à son poignet Pégase et Phoenix.

Soupirant à voix haute, le jeune homme murmura :

-Les prières d'Athéna…

A cela, le vieil homme qui cracha :

-Etes-vous prêts ?

En même temps, d'une voix unie, les deux jeunes chevaliers :

-Pour la gloire d'Athéna ! Oui !

D'un rire l'interlocuteur reprit :

-Bien parlé ! Je vais t'envoyer aux enfers Yuzuriha et Liana venez ici…

D'une voix commune, les deux femmes répliquèrent :

-Bien !

L'intéressé lança ces deux mots :

-Connaissez vous la technique du cercle des âmes ?

Yato demanda :

-Le cercle des âmes ?

Sur ces paroles, le réparateur, partit dans une explication assez longue :

-Oui...C'est une sorte de nébuleuse aussi appelée Praesepe, que l'on peut trouver dans la constellation du cancer. Les chinois pensaient que la constellation du cancer abritant les âmes des morts. Le cercle des âmes est la forme ectoplasmique émise par les corps décédés. Le cercle des âmes et le praesepe sont très semblable. Ils se ressemblent a une nébuleuse bleutée, un endroit de transition entre le royaume des morts, et celui des vivants. Et voici ma technique qui permet d'envoyer les vivants à cet endroit.

A cela le vieil homme marqua une pause, avant de répondre :

-La vague du cercle des âmes ! »

Se sentant partir, les deux personnes virent leurs corps s'éloignèrent en arrière, lâchant simultanément :

« Je n'arrive plus à contrôler mes mouvements ! »

A cela, ils entendirent une voix qui lâcha :

« Enflamme ton cosmos chevalier de la licorne et du dragon ! A son paroxysme ! Et plus encore ! »

Ils perdirent alors tous les deux consciences.

-0-

Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux, les deux protagonistes virent de la roche partout. Ils avaient énormément mal aux fesses, et en râlant, ils se relevèrent et observèrent les alentours. Rien de vivant n'était aux alentours, et comme le vieil homme ne les avait pas accompagner Yato s'empressa de lâcher :

« Il est plutôt violent le vieux débris.

Scilla regarda au loin et dit à son compagnon :

-Regarde...Voici le royaume d'Hadès... »

Au moment où elle dit cela, une voix lâcha :

« Attention ! »

Et au moment même où elle leva les yeux, une silhouette atterit brutalement sur elle et sur son ami chevalier.

La chevalier du dragon cracha la tête dans le sol :

« Je déteste déjà cette mission... »

En levant les yeux, elle remarqua que Liana et Yuzuriha étaient là, s'écartant vivement des deux chevaliers. Alors Yato demanda :

« Yuzuriha et Liana pourquoi êtes vous là ?

La dénommée Liana répondit alors :

-Le grand Sage nous a dit de vous aidez dans votre mission...Alors on est là. C'est simple on vous accompagne !

A cela, Scilla répliqua :

-Je vois que la confiance règne !

Yuzuriha ajouta alors :

-Ce doit être qu'il n'a jamais eu affaire à vous ! Et puis ne vous inquiétez pas, nous vous protégerons coûte que que coûte !

D'une seule voix les deux chevaliers lâchèrent vexés :

-Non mais oh ! »

A suivre


	23. Chapitre 22 : Recherche fructueuse

**Chapitre 22 : Recherche**

 **fructueuse :**

Suite aux paroles clairs des deux chevaliers Liana ricana légèrement avant de se mettre complètement debout et en position. Alors,Yuzuriha voulant reprendre les rennes annonça ceci :

« Quoi qu'il est soit, il faut rapidement retrouver le chevalier de pégase et le chevalier du Phoenix. Lorsque toutes les fleurs de leurs bracelets seront fanées on ne pourra plus rien pour eux.

Interloquée Scilla demanda :

-Mais le Phoenix n'est pas un animal qui peut revenir à la vie ?

Liana secoua la tête avant de répondre :

-Il ne vaut mieux pas prendre de risque et il faudrait les ramener tous les deux. »

Regardant au loin, elle commença à marcher suivit de ces compagnons. Alors, le chevalier de la Licorne s'exclama en lâchant ces quelques mots :

« Y a quelque chose, on dirait un bâtiment...Et...Quelqu'un vient vers nous… ?»

-0-

Tenma se sentait lourd, il voulait encore dormir. Mais quelque chose en lui, lui demandait le contraire. Il ne fallait pas qu'il renonce. C'est alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux.

Les alentours étaient extrêmement peu éclairées, comme si c'était la nuit. Pourtant il arrivait à voir un minimum, et en regardant aux alentours, il vit des instruments, et que des chaînes lui entravaient les poings, et les pieds. Il était entravé, et énervé par dessus le marché.

Il lâcha alors :

« Hein ? C'est quoi ça ? Pourquoi je suis attaché moi ? Argh ! Argh ! »

Il essaya alors de faire briser ses liens par la seule force de ses bras mais il n'arriva pas. Alors une voix retentit dans la salle :

« Tu as enfin recouvré tes esprits ? Finalement tu n'as pas été si impressionnant malgré toute ta vigueur. Même ton amie a fait mieux que toi et s'est enfuie !

Tenma répliqua les nerfs piqués au vif :

-Qui me veux-tu et qui es-tu ?! »

La personne à qui il parlait était un homme un peu plus grand que lui aux courts cheveux noirs, et à l'armure noir. Il avait un bandeau noir et une cape noire.

Il lâcha ces mots alors envers Tenma :

« Je suis Fyodor de la mandragore de l'étoile céleste de la douleur !

Tu serais donc le chevalier de Pégase, l'ami de notre seigneur Hadès. Tu devrais être mort et pourtant...Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu t'en sortir. Notre seigneur Hadès dans sa grande bonté m'a dit de ne pas te faire souffrir lorsque je te tuerai…

L'intéressé grogna avant de répondre :

-Vous les spectres...Ne me parlez pas de bonté ! »

Il leva la jambe à cet instant tentant de donner un coup de jambes à son adversaire, mais à ce moment précis l'homme esquiva montrant un masque trônant sur son armure qui se tordit de douleur. Alors une onde sortit du masque et frappa le chevalier de Pégase qui recula hurlant de douleur.

Il se dit alors :

 _« Le visage sur son torse envoie des ondes directement jusqu'à mon cerveau paralysant tous mes sens ! »_

A cette sensation le Spectre reprit :

« Tu es mortifié n'est-ce pas ? Je vais apaiser ta conscience avant de t'envoyer directement dans le royaume des morts !

A ces mots Tenma répliqua :

-Que dis-tu ?

A cela, Fyodor répondit :

-Dans son immense bonté le roi des enfers va tous vous envoyer au royaume des morts, ta solitude ne sera pas très longue. »

A cet instant le chevalier de pégase poussa un cri de rage, n'arrivant pas toujours à se libérer de ses chaînes.

-0-

Un peu plus loin, sur le bord de la fenêtre donnant sur cette prison se trouvait Yato, Scilla, Yuzuriha, Liana et Morgane. Celle-ci avait réussi à s'échapper bien avant Tenma. En regardant Tenma ils discutèrent rapidement pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Ils devaient récupérer Tenma avant de s'enfuir.

A suivre


	24. Chapitre 23: Combat aux enfers :

**Chapitre 23:**

 **Combat aux enfers :**

Le petit groupe de chevalier regardait la scène avec un rire, voir même avec sérieux, quand même. Mais au moment précis, où ils regardèrent cela, une voix lâcha :

« Hyaaa ! »

Ils sautèrent en avant se tournant vers le soldat d'Hadès qui les avaient retrouvé. Alors, Yato regarda et lâcha :

« On est repéré ! »

Au moment où ils attirèrent au sol, Tenma cracha étonné et même heureux :

« Yato et Scilla vous êtes là aussi ?

Scilla répliqua alors :

-Pas du tout ! On est là pour la déco !

Le chevalier de pégase ricana avant de dire :

-J'ai compris vous êtes morts vous aussi ! Vous craignez ! »

Au moment précis où ils dirent ça, un coup de hache volait près de Yato,qui entendit la voix du soldat :

« Arrêtez d'esquiver ainsi, intrus !

A cet instant le chevalier de la licorne répliqua :

-Évidemment que j'vais esquiver ! »

A ce moment, un tissu enveloppa le corps du soldat qui fut projeté en arrière, et atterrit au sol sous le regard choqué des chevaliers d'Athéna. Liana resta à côté de Yuzuriha, et le jeune homme lâcha :

« C'est qui cette fille ? Un chevalier ?

A cela, l'intéressé répondit :

-Non…

Une autre voix répliqua à cet instant amusée :

-Hahaha, que vois-je ? D'autres rats se sont perdus à l'entrée des enfers… ? Je vous condamne…

A cet instant la silhouette de Fyodor arriva derrière les deux jeunes femmes et il reprit :

-...A mort ! Je vais vous réduire en miettes !

A ces mots, Scilla lâcha violemment :

-Yuzuriha ! Liana ! »

Le spectre commença à concentrer sa cosmo-énergie, et il finit avec ces mots :

« Et je vais faire exploser vos crânes ! Par le hurlement étrangleur ! »

Une onde sonore fonça sur les personnages qui ne purent réagir qu'au dernier moment. Mais à cet instant lorsque l'explosion retentit, une voix lâcha :

« Je te l'ai déjà dit...C'est aux hommes de protéger les femmes ! Héhéhé ! Haut les cœurs ! »

A cet instant Yato s'était interposé et avait protégé tout le groupe de son armure avec le sourire. Mais rapidement du sang s'était écoulé d'une plaie de son front. Alors, il lâcha :

« Argh…

Tenma lança ces mots :

-Yato fais attention à ses attaques, elles paralysent les sens...

L'intéressé répliqua :

-T'aurais pu le dire...avant…

Fyodor répondit avec un sourire :

-L'autre insecte a raison, les ondes émises par mon attaque ne sont pas ordinaire. Il existe une fleur qui pousse au pied des pendus, la mandragore. On dit que lorsqu'elle est arrachée du sol, elle émet un cri strident. Et qu'elle tue toutes formes de vies alentour. Comme ceci par exemple... »

C'est à ces mots que Liana et Yuzuriha s'envolèrent à cet instant projetées avec Scilla de l'autre côté de la salle retombant lourdement au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Yato énervé fonça vers le spectre, et lâcha ces quelques mots :

« C'est pas une façon de se conduire avec les femmes !

A cela, le jeune homme répliqua :

-Imbécile...Paralysé comme tu l'es...Ton attaque est impuissante ! »

A ces mots, il esquiva facilement l'attaque et répliqua d'un coup de poing si fort, qui retomba au sol. Alors Tenma lâcha ce mot :

« Yato ! »

Morgane s'approcha de Tenma et commença à essayer de détacher les liens du chevalier de pégase.

Le spectre prit par le cou le chevalier de la licorne et lâcha ces quelques mots :

« J'ignore comment vous avez pu arriver jusqu'à l'entrée du royaume des morts mais...Contrairement au chevalier de pégase et de la licorne vous n'avez aucun lien avec le seigneur Hadès. Je vais donc vous broyer en petits morceaux…

Yato répliqua avec un rire :

-Essaie donc pour voir, sale spectre ! »

Le spectre lâcha un cri d'étonnement tandis que le chevalier de la Licorne répliqua avec une de ses attaques, le galop de la Licorne.

Mais il fut repoussé comme Scilla et les deux jeunes femmes qui furent repoussés. Morgane lança ces mots :

« Scilla ! Yato ! »

A suivre


	25. Chapitre 24 : Camarades :

**Chapitre 24 :**

 **Camarades :**

Malheureusement les chevaliers libres ne purent battre le spectre. Les deux amis d'enfance se regardèrent et la jeune femme murmura :

« Tu es libéré...Allons-y ! »

A cela le jeune homme hocha la tête et lâcha ces quelques mots envers le spectre :

« Sale...Tu me parais bien fier d'avoir blessé mes amis ?! A présent c'est nous tes adversaires ! »

Les deux chevaliers d'Athéna foncèrent sur Fyodor qui lâcha étonné :

« C'est impossible ! Comment un demi-mort comme toi pourrait…

A ces mots le chevalier de pégase répliqua :

-C'est à ton tour de crier Mandragore ! »

Leurs deux cosmos commencèrent à briller si fort, qu'ils atteignirent leurs maximum, et les deux chevaliers lâchèrent en même temps :

-Pegasus Suiseiken !

-Hō Yoku Tenshō !

A cet instant un Phoenix de feu, et un pégase foncèrent sur Fyodor qui tomba au sol, dans une mare de sang. Alors l'homme crachant du sang lâcha :

« Impossible ! Ils sont parvenus à concentrer des centaines de coups de poings sur le seul visage de mon surplis ! »

Puis, plus rien. Il était mort quelques secondes après la fin de sa phrase. Le combat était terminé. Alors, les chevaliers se levèrent et se rassemblèrent. Les deux chevaliers morts lâchèrent en même temps :

« Yato, Scilla et euh...Yuzuriha et Liana...C'est ça ? Tout va bien ?

Le chevalier de la Licorne murmura agacé ces mots :

-Zut c'est encore lui qui a ramassé tous les lauriers…

Tenma s'approchant de son ami répondit ceci :

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Je n'aurai jamais réussi à faire ça si tu n'avais pas brisé son armure ! N'est-ce pas Morgane ?

Amusée, la chevalier du Phoenix répliqua :

-Oui, c'est vrai.

Avec ces mots Yato répondit :

-Mouais...J'm'en prends décidément plein la poire depuis que j'ai décidé de t'aider…

L'intéressé lâcha alors étonné :

-Mais alors vous n'êtes vraiment pas morts ? »

Il montra immédiatement le bracelet de Tenma et de Yato puis lança ces mots :

« Regardez vos bracelets... »

Il soupira puis reprit :

« Une partie de la cosmo-énergie de Sasha, enfin de la déesse Athéna se trouve dans vos bracelets. C'est pour ça que vous êtes encore en vie alors qu'Hadès vous a tué. Cependant lorsque tous les pétales de vos bracelets seront fanés là vous serez vraiment morts. C'est pour ça que nous sommes venus vous chercher, afin que vos esprits puissent réintégrer vos corps de chair et ainsi revenir à la vie.

Morgane soupira, regarda son bracelet dont les pétales étaient les plus nombreuses avant de dire :

-Je comprends c'est grâce à Sasha…

Liana se leva et lâcha fortement ces mots, interrompant la conversation des chevaliers :

-Désolé de vous interrompre mais le temps presse !

Tenma se leva à son tour et lança :

-C'est vrai ! Tu as raison ! L'autre Spectre, Mandragore m'a dit qu'un des trois grands juges d'Hadès était parti pour le sanctuaire avec une escadron !

A cela Yato répliqua étonné :

-Quoi ?

L'intéressé reprit aussitôt :

-Voilà pourquoi vous devez vous dépêcher de nous ressuciter !

Yuzuriha ajouta avec un air déterminé coupant la conversation :

-Désolée mais ce n'est pas encore possible…

A ces mots, le chevalier de Pégase lança agacé :

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? »

La jeune femme regarda au loin, et elle lâcha ces quelques mots :

« Nous devons nous infiltrer plus avant dans le royaume des morts...Mon maître m'a confié que de notre réussite pourrait dépendre le sort même de cette guerre sainte. »

-0-

Velvet ne pouvait y croire. On lui avait annoncé avec rapidité que lors de l'expédition à leur village d'enfance, Scilla Morgane et Tenma étaient morts. Elle ne pu retenir ses quelques larmes de tristesse. Ledo quand à lui n'avait rien dit restant affecté par cette disparition.

Mais ils devaient se reprendre. Katrielle les avait prévenu, ils devaient se reprendre. Car, même si leurs amis avaient disparu, ils devaient rester fort.

L'une des autres personnes ayant été touché par la disparition de ses chevaliers, était étonnement, (ou peut-être pas) Sisyphe, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

A suivre


	26. Chapitre 25 : Le marionnettiste :

**Chapitre 25 :**

 **Le marionnettiste :**

Depuis que ses amis étaient partis dans l'au-delà, Velvet s'informait sur l'armure de l'Ophucius. Cette armure était si particulière que personne ne savait son passée. C'est alors que la jeune femme avant qu'on l'appel à combattre avait fouillé tout les livres qu'elle avait en sa disposition pour trouver pourquoi et comment cette armure était là.

Mais elle n'eut pas réellement le temps car elle entendit du bruit en bas du sanctuaire. Elle ressentait que plusieurs cosmos se battaient violemment puis cessaient totalement d'exister. Alors fermant le livre qu'elle était entrain de lire, elle se dirigea à l'entrée du Sanctuaire.

-0-

Elle ne passait pas par les maisons du Zodiaques, car contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser la jeune femme n'avait pas de maison attitré à son rang. Elle se trouvait à quelques pas du sanctuaire. Mais en arrivant à ce niveau-là, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent étonnés par ce qu'elle voyait. De nombreux chevaliers d'argents et de bronze gisaient là sur le sol. Alors, elle s'approcha de l'un d'entre eux, le prit par le bras et déclara :

« Que s'est-il passé ?

Le chevalier lui répondit assez faiblement :

-Ils...ils étaient si nombreux...On a rien pu faire... »

C'était sans aucun doute des spectres. Mais le chevalier ne pu rien dire de plus et mourra dans les bras de Velvet.

Aussitôt une autre voix répliqua :

« Velvet ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

La silhouette de Ledo se distingua alors rapidement d'entre les cadavres. Il n'était pas blessé. Alors il lui indiqua qu'il s'était juste fait assommé.

Au même temps où il prononça ces mots une autre voix lâcha ces quelques mots :

« Se dévouer pour sa tâche noble...Mais vous êtes si faibles ! Et entre mes mains vous ne serez que de vulgaires marionnettes sans âmes ! Tout comme sera bientot votre Athéna !

Manipulation Cosmique ! »

Ils entendirent des cris de douleurs se propager au loin. C'était pas possible...Comment les chevaliers d'Athéna avaient pu laisser passer les spectres ? Alors Katrielle lança d'au loin :

« Les amis ! »

La silhouette essoufflée de la chevalier du renard arriva. Elle était ensanglantée mais encore vivante.

C'est à ces mots, que Velvet lâcha :

« Mais d'où viens-tu comme ça ?

L'intéressée répliqua aussitôt :

-Hé bien, j'étais en dehors du sanctuaire pour pouvoir chercher à contrer une possible invasion des spectres...Mais comme vous voyez...Je suis évidemment très forte et je m'en suis sortie sans une égratinure !

Elle bailla et la chevalier d'or répondit :

-Mais il faut qu'on l'arrête ! Il y a un cinglé là-bas !

A ces mots Katrielle répliqua :

-Albafica est déjà en route pour s'en occuper.

Alors Ledo demanda :

-Albafica le chevalier d'or des poissons ?! »

La chevalier d'argent confirma d'un hochement de tête cela, et ainsi ils durent arrêter les spectres qui menaçaient d'approcher le sanctuaire. Alors, ils durent reculer.

-0-

La proposition de Katrielle se révéla fort utile puisque un gros groupe de spectre suivit le premier. Et il fut rapidement décimé. Ils apprirent que un spectre très puissant Minos du Griffon fut envoyé au sanctuaire. Comprenant le pouvoir qu'avait ce spectre, les trois chevaliers revinrent vers le sanctuaire.

Mais en chemin la chevalier du renard les arrêta. Alors Ledo demanda ce qu'il se passe. C'est alors que la jeune femme répondit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer au Sanctuaire. « Pourquoi ? » demanda le chevalier de la flèche. C'est alors qu'on lui expliqua pourquoi :

« Comme vous savez le Palais d'Athéna et celui du grand pope sont protégés par douze maisons. Ces douze maisons représentent les douze signes du zodiaque qui sont aussi les étoiles protectrices des chevaliers d'or. La dernière maison celle des poissons est directement reliée au palais du grand pope. C'est pour éviter toute intrusion que le chemin reliant le palais du grand pope à la maison des poissons est jonché de roses démoniaques. Et ces roses qui empêchent les ennemis de passer ont été mis là, et nous ne pouvons pas rentrer ! »

A suivre


	27. Chapitre 26 : Le magnolier des enfers :

**Chapitre 26 :**

 **Le magnolier des enfers :**

Morgane, Scilla, Liana, Tenma, Yuzuriha et Yato coururent dans les enfers à perte d'haleine. Ils devaient trouver quelque chose. Ce « quelque chose », Yuzuriha l'expliqua :

« La cascade de sang se trouve entre la sixième prison de la troisième vallée et la tranchée de la septième prison. D'après une légende un arbre se nourrirait du sang rejeté par cette cascade. Il s'agit du magnolier des enfers.

Alors Morgane demanda :

-Et notre mission est d'atteindre ce fameux « magnolier des enfers » c'est ça ?

L'intéressée confirma d'un hochement de tête :

-Comme vous le savez, les spectres ne connaissent pas la mort. Mais notre vieux maître a dit que c'était l'endroit où on pouvait trouver le moyen de stopper ces résurrections.

En avançant, la jeune femme reprit :

-Ce chemin est celui qui est emprunté par les forces armées d'Hadès pour circuler dans les enfers. En le suivant, nous devrions rapidement atteindre notre destination. Je m'inquiète aussi de la situation en surface.

La chevalier du Dragon lâcha :

-Pressons-nous alors ! »

La chevalier du Phoenix quand à elle se mit à réfléchir brièvement :

 _« Sans compter qu'ils ne ne nous restent peu de temps. Nous avons été terrassés par Alone, mais le seul lien qui nous retiennent encore à la vie...C'est ces bracelets de fleurs confectionnés par Sasha…_

 _Si nous ne revenons pas dans le monde des vivants avant que les bracelets de fleurs ne soient entièrement fané, alors nous mourrions...Nous retournerons dans le monde des vivants ! C'est promis Sasha ! »_

Sur ces mots elle leva la tête et une sortie finit par s'afficher devant la jeune femme. Alors ils l'empruntèrent. Mais lorsqu'ils sortirent ils entendirent un aboiement. Un grognement même. Un énorme chien à trois têtes se tint au dessus de la cathédrale d'où ils étaient sortis.

Tenma lâcha alors :

« C'est...C'est quoi ça ?

Aussitôt Scilla répondit :

-Les ennuis…? »

Le chien à trois têtes bondit férocemment vers les protagonistes, et alors Liana lança ces mots tout en esquivant la charge de l'animal :

« C'est Cerbère le gardien des enfers faites attention ! Il empêche tout intrus de passer ! Prenez garde à ses trois têtes !

A cela, les chevaliers de la Licorne et du Dragon se mirent en avant et répondirent :

-Nous pouvons pas vous laisser vous battre à moitié estropiés ! On va s'occuper de ce sale clebard ! »

Sautant en l'air, les deux chevaliers foncèrent sur l'animal géant tout en hurlant chacun de leur tour :

« Par le galop de la Licorne !

Et Scilla lança :

-Par la colère du dragon ! »

Chacun se contrait sur une tête. Mais vu que la puissance leur manquait ici, Scilla bascula sur la tête qu'affrontait déjà Yato. Yuzuriha et Liana s'occupaient de la seconde tête. Alors les jeunes femmes reculant lâchèrent :

« Il faudrait pouvoir frapper ses trois têtes en même temps !

Yato ajouta :

-Trois gueules sur un bestiau c'est de la triche ! Tenma et Morgane ! Désolé mais vous allez devoir vous ramener !

Les intéressés répliquèrent d'un hochement de tête :

-Compris ! Nous allons devoir envoyer valser ses trois têtes en même temps !

En même temps ils se reprirent en lâchant :

-Par les ailes du Phoenix !

-Les météores de pégase ! »

Les deux attaques foncèrent en un instant sur l'énorme chien qui tomba face contre terre laissant les protagonistes vainqueur de cette confrontation. Alors, au bout de quelques instants les personnages s'avancèrent arrivant ainsi devant un fleuve.

A cela en regardant au loin les yeux des chevaliers s'écarquillèrent dans le choc et la douleur. Alors Tenma et Yato lâchèrent :

« Mais...Quel endroit sinistre !

Yuzuriha reprit lourdement :

-Un fleuve de goudron...La souffrance...On doit se trouver près de la septième prison. C'est l'endroit où sont jetés les gens qui ont commis des vols ou des escroqueries….Je n'aurai jamais cru que ce sentier nous amène aussi profondémment…

Yato reprit :

-C'est pas croyab' un tel endroit ! »

Sur ces mots ils restèrent silencieux, regardant les victimes de leurs vices souffrir encore et encore.

A suive


	28. Chapitre 27 : Rencontre inattendue :

**Chapitre 27 :**

 **Rencontre inattendue :**

Tenma regarda pendant quelques minutes les enfers, tout en réfléchissant lourdement sur le lieu où il était :

 _« C'est donc cela les enfers...Lui qui aimait tant les couleurs vives et les bons sentiments...C'est pour créer un tel monde qu'il a décidé de se battre contre sa propre sœur ? »_

Liana s'avança de quelques pas se retrouvant à côté des deux morts qui lâchèrent d'une traite :

« Alone...

Le chevalier de pégase reprit tout en levant la tête :

-Nous allons te faire ouvrir les yeux ! Même si je dois te démolir le portrait pour y arriver...Je... »

Au moment précis où il commença à parler une aura commença à envelopper la scène, et immédiatement le chevalier du dragon se mit en position défensive. Elle fut suivie par Liana, Yuzuriha et Yato. Alors, le jeune homme lâcha :

« Il arrive ! Ton « ami » est parmi nous, crétin ! »

Sur ces paroles, une silhouette se dégagea de l'obscurité. Elle avait une longue robe noire, des cheveux de la même couleur et un regard de la même intensité que la nuit. Sa longue robe noire flottait au grés du vent. Alors la silhouette fut claire avec cette voix :

« Je suis venu à votre rencontre Tenma, Morgane.

Les deux étonnés lâchèrent :

-Alone ?! »

C'était Hadès, ou Alone qui se tenait devant les portagonistes avec un sourire sur le visage.

Alors le chevalier de pégase se mit à réfléchir :

 _« Ça alors Alone, si blond a les cheveux d'un noir de jais ?!_

Le chevalier du dragon se dit à son tour :

 _-Mais pourquoi le dieu des enfers s'est-il déplacé jusqu'ici ?_

Yuzuriha se dit alors :

 _-Incroyable, j'ai Hadès juste devant moi ! Je ne puis laisser passer une telle occasion ! »_

Elle cria le nom d'Hadès et se précipita vers lui une dague en main. L'intéressé leva juste la main, une aura dévastatrice commença à repousser la jeune femme. Alors Hadès répliqua :

« Je ne laisserai pas du menu fretin s'immiscer dans ma conversation avec Tenma. Que cela te serve de leçon ! »

Et sur ces mots la jeune femme fut projetée en arrière sur Liana, Yato et Scilla qui poussèrent un cri du au contact de la jeune femme. Temna et Morgane appelèrent alors la jeune femme de son nom étonnée par la violence du geste produit par Alone ou Hadès.

Se retournant brusquement le jeune homme lâcha :

« Alone...Tu ! »

A ce moment les mains d'Alone enlacèrent le visage du protagoniste avant de déclarer :

« J'aime ta façon de te mouvoir Tenma. »

Morgane pensait alors immédiatement :

 _« C'est...Extrêmement bizarre... »_

Le chevalier de pégase lâcha alors :

« Hein ?

A cela Hadès ajouta en regardant les deux bracelets de fleurs portés par Tenma et Morgane :

-Vous avez réussis à survivre à mon attaque moi, le roi des Enfers...Uniquement parce que ces bracelets de fleurs confectionnés par Sasha vous a protégé...Et votre présence ici n'est pas le fruit du hasard...Alors Tenma, Morgane, que dîtes-vous de rejoindre mes armées...Et de refaire le monde ? »

Immédiatement, les deux autres chevaliers d'Athéna, s'exclamèrent :

« Tenma ! Morgane ne l'écoutez pas !

A cela Hadès répondit alors :

-A nous trois, nous transformerons la surface en un monde de ténèbres empli de calme et de tranquilité...Terrassons Athéna Ensemble ! »

Alors le jeune chevalier de pégase enleva les mains d'Hadès de son visage, il sourit et déclara :

« Et puis quoi encore ? Tu as vu le monde que tu proposes ? Je préfère de loin suivre Sasha...N'oublie pas que nous sommes des chevaliers d'Athéna, Alone ! Nous allons nous battre à ses côtés pour protéger le monde qu'elle aime et que tu as aussi aimé ! Je te sauverai Alone ! »

A suivre...


	29. Chapitre 28 : Alliés même dans le chaos

**Chapitre 28 : Alliés même**

 **dans le chaos :**

Morgane et Temna sourirent envers Hadès ou Alone qui sourit lentement tout au moment où le jeune homme retira sa main. L'intéressé dit alors :

« Je vois Tenma… »

Au moment où il dit cela, Cerbère se releva comme si il n'avait jamais été vaincu. Il entoura son maître de toute sa forme et le dieu des enfers reprit alors :

« C'est d'accord Tenma, Morgane mais maintenant...Le terme de notre relation est devenu imprevisible...A notre prochaine rencontre, nous serons ennemi.

Tenma répliqua aussi :

-Compte sur moi pour te filer une bonne trempe ce jour-là ! C'est notre deuxième promesse envers toi ! Alone !

Alors à ces mots Hadès répliqua :

-Tu as toujours tenu tes promesses avec Morgane...Alors j'attendrai patiemment le jour qui nous permettra de nous rencontrer de nouveau, Tenma et Morgane. »

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme monta sur le dos de son chien, et déclara :

« Nous nous reverrons au Sanctuaire ! Ce sera l'occasion de nous retrouver tous les quatre comme au bon vieux temps...A bientôt ! »

Alors dans un éclat de lumière blanche, Hadès disparut. Les protagonistes furent alors seuls, et Yato s'approcha de Tenma tout en grognant. Il lâcha :

« Pff...Dire que le grand Yato était à deux doigts de mettre fin à cette guerre sainte en terrassant Hadès. »

En un instant la chevalier du Phoenix frappa sur la tête le jeune homme. Celle-ci s'avança avec son ami, et le jeune homme répondit :

« Ouille ! J'disais juste ça pour détendre l'atmosphère !

Tenma lâcha :

-Occupe-toi de tes affaires, en route ! »

Scilla s'approcha du chevalier de la Licorne, et murmura ces quelques mots :

« C'était vraiment fin Yato... »

Sur ces mots elle s'avança à son tour, et le groupe de protagoniste avança vers le magnolier.

-0-

Pendant un long moment et une longue marche silencieuse, les protagonistes avancèrent d'un pas soutenu vers le Magnolier. En s'avançant on pouvait apercevoir une rivière. Précisément, une rivière près d'une falaise. Mais de cette rivière sortait un liquide rouge. Ce n'était pas de l'eau, mais c'était du sang, en grande quantité. Alors, Scilla lâcha :

« Une...Une cascade de sang ?! »

S'approchant de Morgane elle s'accrocha au bras du protagoniste. Yuzuriha lâcha alors lourdement :

« Le magnolier des enfers devrait se trouver dans les parages... »

Ils commencèrent à monter sur la falaise qui était assez escarpée, avec difficulté. Cependant quand Tenma commença son ascension il commença à réfléchir :

 _« Je me sens bizarre...Cette cascade me donne une impression étrange...Je me demande pourquoi… »_

Morgane qui était dans un état similaire, regarda alors son ami, et lui murmura :

« Dis tu ne trouves pas que quelque chose cloche… ? »

Alors le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête et demanda tout en se tournant vers les autres:

« Yato, Yuzuriha, Liana, Scilla vous ne trouvez pas cela bizarre… ? »

Il ne vit pas de réaction de la part des autres qui ne bougèrent même pas un cil à cette question. Le chevalier de Pégase se dit ceci :

 _« Le temps semble suspendu...Ils sont tous les quatre bloqués dans leur mouvement. Serait-ce le fait d'un spectre ? »_

Morgane n'étant pas bloquée, commença à continuer son ascension. Pourtant à cet instant la jeune femme regarda au loin et déclara :

« Quoi…? »

Un cosmos fort commença à s'émaner de la cascade de sang, et une silhouette aux cheveux blonds dorés, et à l'armure dorée sortit de la cascade. Elle avait un visage plutôt fin, et un point rouge était sur son front. Une voix sortit alors de la silhouette :

« Chevaliers de Pégase et du Phoenix ! Etes-vous prêts à vous dresser contre Hadès dans cette vie ? »

Cette question…était directement adressée aux deux chevaliers dans leurs esprits. A cela, le chevalier du Phoenix se dit ceci :

« Qu…Que fait un chevalier d'or aux enfers ? »

A suivre


	30. Chapitre 29 :Les pécheurs :

**Chapitre 29 :Les pécheurs :**

La silhouette de l'homme se dressait face aux deux chevaliers qui avaient peine à se tenir. Morgane n'était pas du tout à l'aise. Elle le sentait. Bien que ce fût un chevalier d'or, la jeune femme ressentait un ennemi en face d'eux. Alors l'homme précisa son identité avec ses mots :

« Je suis Asmita, le chevalier d'or de la vierge ! Pégase et Phoenix, les pécheurs au crime céleste…Allez-vous pouvoir affronter de nouveau le Seigneur Hadès ? »

La jeune femme eut la confirmation à présent. Elle se dit ceci :

 _« C'est lui qui a immobilisé Yato, Yuzuriha, Scilla et Liana ? Pourtant les chevaliers d'or sont censés être nos alliés ? Là…c'est clair…Il n'est pas là pour nous venir en aide…Je ressens de l'agressivité dans sa cosmo-énergie…Semblable à celle…d'un ennemi ! »_

Elle se sentit assez affaiblie d'un seul coup, comme appeurée…A ces mots, la voix d'Asmita lâcha :

« Quelle déception ! Je pensais avoir à faire avec deux pécheurs célestes, mais je ne vois ici que deux enfants insignifiants…Pitoyable Athéna au regard embrouillé après toutes ces guerres incessantes…Cette jeune Athéna n'est décidément pas à la hauteur de cette guerre…

Alors Tenma intervint et lança :

-De quoi ? Tu es un chevalier d'or et tu voudrais trahir Athéna, toi ?

A cela l'intéressé répliqua :

-Et que ferais-tu si c'était le cas ?

Le jeune homme lâcha ces quelques mots :

-Je t'combattrai évidemment ! »

Sautant en l'air l'intéressé leva les poings traçant les points de sa constellation puis déclara :

« Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken ! »

Sur ces mots Morgane lâcha un peu en retard :

« Attends ! Il n'est pas de notre niveau ! »

Alors que l'attaque fonçait sur le chevalier d'or, celui-ci déclara d'une voix ferme :

« Khan ! »

Une aura blanche envahit en un instant la silhouette d'Asmita et l'attaque frappa le mur constitué d'aura, puis les météores se divisèrent, et l'attaque s'annula. Tenma lâcha ceci :

« Mes météores ne lui ont rien fait ?

Asmita répliqua avec froideur :

-Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir m'atteindre avec ce ridicule poing chargé de fougue ! Meurs donc une seconde fois et deviens poussière dimensionnelle ! »

A ces mots, Tenma fut frappé d'une attaque d'énergie et il tomba aussitôt lourdement dans la cascade, amorti par l'amas de sang qui y était versé. La jeune femme tant qu'à elle était toujours accrochée à la falaise…Mais profitant de ce court moment de distraction, elle monta davantage en hauteur attirant l'attention du chevalier d'or qui lâcha :

« Profiter de la distraction amenée par Pégase est une bonne idée, mais insuffisante ! »

Alors il lança une nouvelle attaque sur Morgane qui poussa un cri de douleur se prenant l'attaque dans le dos. Elle lâcha son point d'appui et tomba à son tour lourdement dans la mare de sang, avant de se relever et déclarer :

« Ce n'est pas vrai…

Tenma lâcha à son tour :

-Rhaaa…ordure ! »

Le jeune homme se leva lentement tandis que le chevalier d'or lança ces quelques mots :

« Evidemment…Des déicides ne sauraient être terrassés aussi facilement.

A cela la chevalier du Pégase grogna et lâcha :

-Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu baragouines depuis tout à l'heure…Péché céleste, déicides… ? C'est de nous que tu parles, là ?

Le dénommé Asmita répondit ceci :

-C'est bien possible…Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, sache que vos destins et celui du Roi des Enfers sont liés depuis le commencement des temps. Et ce lien est capable d'influencer le résultat de la guerre Sainte. Depuis l'antiquité Pégase et Phoenix ont toujours été aux côtés d'Athéna. Et ils furent les seuls humains à avoir jamais réussi à blesser Hadès, le Roi des Enfers.

Mais de ce que je vois aujourd'hui. Vous êtes inexpérimentés et vous vous emportez trop facilement. Il est inconcevable qu'une personne comme Athéna vous conserve à vos côtés.

Morgane lâcha alors :

-Quoi ?! »

A suivre


	31. Chapitre 30 : Raison :

**Chapitre 30 : Raison :**

Morgane ne dit rien pendant que Tenma s'énervait contre le chevalier d'or. Il lâcha ces mots :

« Je me fiche de ce que tu racontes ! Je suis ici pour protéger Sasha et la terre et…

Asmita répliqua ceci :

-Je t'ai déjà dit que ta misérable attaque ne pouvait rien contre moi… »

Alors que le jeune homme retentait ses météores de pégases, le chevalier du Phoenix se plaça à côté de son ami et elle tenta de soutenir son ami en faisant appel à son attaque de flammes.

Mais une aura enveloppa les protagonistes et la jeune femme se dit ceci :

« Une image est en train d'envahir mon esprit…C'est… »

La silhouette d'un être assis en position de méditation d'une couleur dorée avec une main tendue. Le sang de Morgane ne fit alors qu'un tour tandis qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher :

« Bouddha ?! Cela voudrait dire que tu es un dieu toi aussi ? C'est impossible… !

A cela le chevalier de la vierge répliqua ces mots :

-Si vous êtes incapables de me vaincre vous serez incapable de vaincre Hadès !

Tenma lança ceci :

-Tu voudrais dire que tu es un dieu ?! Que tu serais Bouddha lui-même ?!

A ces mots l'intéressé renchérit simplement :

\- Je ne suis qu'un pèlerin à la recherche de la vérité…Pégase ! Phoenix ! Je vais vous montrer à quel point votre façon de raisonner est vaine ! »

Alors que le jeune homme leva les bras une aura enveloppa ses bras, une aura encore plus forte qu'auparavant…Et le jeune chevalier sentit ses sens se figer…C'était comme un mauvais pressentiment…Forcément…Cela signifiait quelque chose de mauvais…

De plus Asmita lança ces mots :

« Le châtiment du Ciel ! »

Aussitôt dit l'aura frappa Morgane et Tenma qui s'envolèrent et retombèrent à nouveau dans la mare de sang…Ce fut cependant la jeune femme qui commençait à fatiguer…

Alors le chevalier d'or lança ces mots :

« Relevez-vous ! Ne me dites pas qu'une attaque aussi faible a eu raison de vos volontés ! »

Se relevant Morgane porta un regard sur Tenma et celui-ci hocha la tête rapidement montrant qu'ils pensaient à la même chose. Alors le jeune homme lâcha en tant que réponse :

« Je…J'crois pourtant que c'est clair non ? Un chevalier d'Athéna se bat pour que la paix règne de nouveau en ce monde ! »

Tenma se releva de nouveau et se précipita vers Asmita qui le repoussa d'un seul coup tout en disant ceci :

« Pitoyable ! »

Immédiatement la jeune femme vit son ami s'effondrer à nouveau au sol et elle ne prononça pas un mot mais l'expression sur son visage était claire et net. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire face à une puissance qui mettait à mal son acolyte. Alors le chevalier d'or renchérit aussitôt :

« Qui crois-tu donc convaincre avec ces déclarations toutes faites ? Ton inconsistance est la preuve de vacuité de ton raisonnement. »

Morgane s'approcha du jeune homme et poussa un regard inquiet sur lui tandis que le chevalier d'or reprit :

« Vous-même ainsi qu'Athéna n'avez aucune justification logique. Le Roi des enfers seraient ainsi dans le juste. Mieux vaut la mort à une vie de souffrances. Pégase, Phoenix tes incessantes résurrections en ce monde sont désormais dépourvus de sens, que vos âmes deviennent cendres dans les profondeurs des enfers et disparaissent ! Les Six Chemins de la Métempsychose ! »

A ces mots une aura lumineuse sortit des mains du jeune homme et frappa alors dans une violence inouï les deux comparses.

A suivre…


	32. Chapitre 31 : Les six mondes :

**Chapitre 31 : Les six mondes :**

Morgane poussa un cri de douleur si vif, tandis qu'elle vit sa vision changer. Des nombreux démons apparurent sous les yeux de la jeune femme effarée, alors qu'une voix répliqua :

« Le monde des enfers ! Lieu où sont envoyés les humains qui se sont mal comportés pendant leur passage sur terre ! »

La voix était celle d'Asmita. Puis elle vit de plus en plus de ces démons elle en vit d'autres qui étaient fondus, et la voix reprit aussitôt :

« Le monde des démons affamés ! Là où sont envoyés les humains qui ont vécu de luxure, stupre, lucre et luxe, privés d'eau, ils souffrent mille morts pour l'éternité.

Puis la vision de nombreuses bêtes apparurent de plus en plus nombreuses, avec la voix commentant ceci :

-Le monde des bêtes ! Les humains qui ont suivi leurs instincts durant leur vie terrestre se voient envoyés dans cet endroit sont ressuscités sous la forme de bêtes ! »

Tenma fut alors visible aux côtés de Morgane et ces derniers lâchèrent ceci :

« Ouahhh !

La voix d'Asmita reprit une énième fois :

-Notre prochaine étape vous conviendra parfaitement, crois-moi ! L'enfer de la violence ! »

Morgane et les autres apparurent en train de se battre contre d'autres personnes. Des images du passé…

 _Au moment, où il dit cela, deux gros bruits furent entendu. La gamine chuta brutalement avec une forme noirâtre tombant sur son dos._

 _Alors, la voix d'une jeune femme répondit :_

 _« Clé de bras ! »_

 _La silhouette d'une jeune femme portant de longs cheveux de flammes flottant à la douce brise tenait tel une sauvage le pauvre bras de la gamine, et lui prit le pot de peinture, tandis qu'Alone hurla :_

 _« Morgane ! »_

 _Suite à ces mots, la silhouette d'une autre personne intervint et mit un grand coup de pied dans le visage du second gamin qui tomba lourdement au sol, ces mots furent lâchés :_

 _« Non c'est pas mieux ! »_

 _Le jeune peintre continua avec ceci :_

 _« TENMA ! »_

Un autre événement survint, c'était celui de la rencontre avec leur premier spectre…Et de la première impuissance de Tenma.

 _Et alors, les tentacules s'enroulèrent sur les coups de deux personnes, les faisant souffrir. Une voix susurra alors :_

 _« Voilà des p'tits chats pleins d'énergie. Je vais bien m'amuser ! »_

 _A cela une silhouette portant une armure noire et souriante s'approcha des protagonistes, montrant une envie de jouer au chat et à la souris…_

Lorsque la brève vision se termina, la voix d'Asmita reprit lourdement comme annonciatrice :

« Un endroit gouverné par les violences, et les brutalités sans fin, où les adorateurs du combat se retrouvent ensemble à se batte encore et encore, sans jamais connaitre le répit ! »

Puis la situation changea une dernière fois, et ils virent une ville familière...Oui c'était la ville de leur enfance ! Les souvenirs de leur enfance s'affichaient de plus en plus nombreux. La voix du chevalier d'or répondit calmement :

« Le monde des humains ! »

Morgane laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

A suivre


	33. Chapitre 32 : Détermination :

**Chapitre 32 : Détermination :**

Le village où ils avaient grandi…C'était ce que voyait Morgane avec Tenma à ces côtés. Elle commença à trembler légèrement, tandis qu'une autre voix lâcha ceci :

« Les gens vivent une existence sous le plan de la souffrance et de l'incertitude, un monde sans repères où il n'y a ni bien ni mal…Le village des déshérités…Des gens fatigués, malheureux…Les enfants affamés, des orphelins misérables…Un village où règnent discrimination et pauvreté…Une séparation… »

Des images défilèrent devant les yeux de la jeune femme. Des vieilles hommes, des enfants souriants, des intimidateurs …Un arbre…Sasha qui pleurait…Elle reprit alors :

« Une promesse… »

La chevalier du Phoenix se mit à secouer la tête, puis murmura :

« Sasha…Alone…Velvet… »

Même le chevalier de pégase se mit à réagir de la même manière. Une lumière apparut devant les yeux des personnages…Et ils tendirent la main vers la lumière. La voix d'Asmita répondit :

« Le Paradis, un endroit où les plus méritants sont envoyés. Seulement à la moindre défaillance, ou mauvais comportements, ils sont sous la menace de retrouver un des enfers précédents ! »

Une nouvelle vision apparut devant les protagonistes. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux de flammes apparut, avec des yeux verts, et une armure dorée et immense formant deux ailes de Phoenix. A côté se trouvait un jeune homme avec des cheveux bruns, en bataille, avec une armure blanche pure avec quelques signes dessus. En face se trouvait un homme, avec une armure noire de jais, avec une peau blanche pure. Il avait une épée argentée à la poignée noire.

Oui…Ces deux personnes étaient Morgane et Tenma contre Hadès.

Puis la vision se termina là-dessus et ils retombèrent lourdement au sol.

Alors lourdement ils sentirent la roche sous leur corps. Ils ne pouvaient plus bouger. La voix d'Asmita retentit à nouveau :

« Vous n'êtes toujours pas parvenu à la mort…Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous apprendre quelque chose…Vous avez toujours ressuscité en tant que chevaliers d'Athéna et vous avez toujours combattu à ses côtés. Vous avez même par le passé blessé l'enveloppe charnelle d'Hadès. C'est la raison pour laquelle celui-ci a caché son véritable corps quelque part dans le domaine des champs Elysées, et qu'il se réincarne désormais dans une autre enveloppe charnelle à chaque nouvelle tentative de conquérir la surface. Pour se réincarner Hadès a besoin de la personne la plus pure qui soit comme récipiendaire de son âme. »

A ces mots les deux amis ne dirent rien mais entendirent le chevalier d'or. Asmita lâcha ceci :

« Une personne comme votre ami Alone…Mais le fait de connaître la nature de votre pêché ne vous sauvera pas pour autant…

A cela Morgane se dit :

-Tout serait de notre faute… ? Ce serait de notre faute si Alone est devenu…

A ces mots le jeune homme ajouta :

-Cette fois je vais faire en sorte que vous n'en réchapperez pas ! »

Les protagonistes réagirent en se levant lentement. Ils ne devaient pas abandonner. Morgane devait revoir Velvet, et ses amis…Et elle devait s'en sortir. Alors Tenma réussit à se lever totalement avant de dire :

« Ma destinée…Tout ce qui a pu se passer par le passé, je n'avoue que je n'y comprends rien…Mais je peux te dire une chose dont je suis certain… »

A cet instant le dernier pétale commença à se briser. Morgane fut totalement levée, et leurs constellations apparurent avec plus de virulence. Le Phoenix et le Pégase. Puis, d'une voix unie ils lâchèrent :

« Nous nous battu jusqu'à présent pour Alone, Sasha et Velvet…Pour honorer la promesse de notre enfance ! C'est elle qui nous permet d'aller toujours de l'avant ! »

C'est alors que la voix d'Asmita résonna une énième fois :

« Vous vous raccrochez à un bracelet de fleurs quasiment fanées…Je vais m'attacher à savoir si vous êtes sincères…Ou si vous n'êtes que de beaux parleurs ! »

A suivre


	34. Chapitre 33 : Les trésors du ciel :

**Chapitre 33 : Les trésors du ciel :**

Tenma se tint debout grâce à l'appui que donnait Morgane, puis il ajouta d'une voix claire :

« Je me fiche du passé, ou de la destinée…J'ai vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui…Pour honorer ma promesse faites à mes amis !

On se fiche de l'époque dans laquelle on se trouve ! Je ne remettrai jamais tout ça en question, même en ressuscitant jusqu'à la fin des temps ! »

Il regarda Asmita puis sa compagne qui émit un sourire approbateur, ce qui laissa le chevalier d'or ajouter ces mots :

« Tu as beau ne pas vouloir l'accepter... Tu es lié à cette destinée comme ton amie…Rester fixé ainsi sur une promesse faite à notre époque…

Tenma et Morgane lâchèrent en même temps une pluie d'attaque tout en hurlant :

-On se bat pour les êtres qui nous sont chers ! »

Les météores de pégase suivit des ailes du Phoenix foncèrent sur leur adversaire qui hurla un simple mot :

« Kahn ! »

Une aura dorée enveloppa le chevalier d'or qui absorba en un instant les deux attaques qui disparaissaient en poussière. C'est alors qu'en voyant ça que les deux chevaliers qui continuèrent de lancer leurs forces dans la bataille. Leurs amis…Ils étaient en bas…Ils les attendaient… ! C'est à cet instant qu'Asmita lâcha :

« Je vois…Idiots, mais parfaitement sincères…Tellement humain…Je pense avoir saisi vos raisonnements…Cependant vos poings sont loin d'être suffisamment puissants pour ne serait-ce que m'égratigner. Voilà vos limites atteintes ! Cependant votre courage m'a impressioné… »

Il commença à se lever, ce qui laissa la jeune femme se demander ces quelques mots :

« Ca alors…Le chevalier de la vierge…Il a brisés sa méditation ! »

Lorsqu'il fut totalement debout, le chevalier d'or commença à parler avec ces mots d'une voix dure :

« Chevalier de pégase et du Phoenix réjouissez-vous de me voir le pied par terre. »

A ces mots, la jeune femme se remit à réfléchir fortement :

 _« Je ressens la formidable puissance de son aura…C'est si fort… »_

Mais à ces mots, le chevalier d'or reprit avec ses quelques paroles :

« Tu as su résister à mes attaques de « L'anéantissement du mal » et aussi aux « six chemins de la métempsychose ». »

Des zones montrant des personnes en train de méditer apparurent avec la voix d'Asmita ajouta ces mots :

« Les trésors du ciel ! Soyez fiers, vous allez avoir l'insigne honneur de recevoir mon attaque la plus puissante ! »

Un mur de personnes qui méditaient apparut alors que Asmita fit apparaître de la lumière, qui commença à empêcher les deux protagonistes qui ne purent bouger. Alors Tenma lança :

« Mais ? Mon corps semble paralysé, je perds toute sensation…Que ?

Morgane cracha ces mots :

-Argh ! Tenma !

Le chevalier d'or répliqua alors :

-L'attaque des « Trésors du ciel » consiste en fait en un monde harmonieux, composé de l'essence parfaite de l'univers. Cette attaque détruit les cinq sens de l'adversaire sans que celui-ci ne puisse ni contre-attaquer ni fuir, une technique mêlant parfaitement attaque et défense simultanément. »

Sans savoir pourquoi Morgane commença à se voir soulever en l'air, et son compagnon fut dans le même état qu'elle. Puis, une lumière vint de la main du chevalier de la vierge, ce qui arracha un rictus à la jeune femme, elle se dit.

 _« Quoi encore ? »_

C'est alors qu'Asmita prononça ces mots :

« Pour vous, qui êtes réduits à l'état d'esprit errant, perdre ses cinq sens sera synonyme d'anéantissement total ! »

A suivre


	35. Chapitre 34 : Ne pas abandonner :

**Chapitre 34 : Ne pas abandonner :**

Morgane fut prise d'un soubresaut léger, malgré le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger la peur s'engouffrait en elle. Une attaque d'une énorme puissance, elle ne sentait plus ses mots, et la voix d'Asmita pourtant, continuait de résonner :

« Je vous ai d'abord privé du sens du toucher ! Le goût et l'odorat ! »

Sur ces mots une vive douleur frappa la jeune femme et Tenma en même temps. Son esprit…S'effaçait…Ils tombèrent en avant, tandis que le jeune homme s'approcha et déclara ceci :

« Alors que vous souffle vos raisons Tenma, Morgane ? Allez-vous combattre, allez-vous essayer de vivre à tout prix ? Pour « vos amis » ? Privation du sens de l'ouïe ! »

Alors la lumière refrappa les protagonistes tandis que ces derniers pensèrent à des souvenirs du passé, Alone, Yato, Sasha, Scilla, Ledo, Morgane…Tous les attendirent…C'est à ces mots qu'elle pensait :

 _« Mes amis… »_

Puis la voix reprit une dernière fois :

« Privation de la vue ! »

C'est à ce moment précis que la vision de la jeune femme se perdit, et elle commençait à ne plus voir. Puis…Plus rien. Tenma, et Asmita…Elle ne les voyait plus.

Tenma commençait lui aussi à perdre sa vision. Puis il se dit ces mots :

 _« Je ne ressens plus rien…J'ai perdu tous mes sens…Je ne peux…Morgane… »_

Les corps de Morgane et Tenma voletèrent légèrement toujours porté par la puissance d'Asmita. Ils ne pouvaient bouger, mais le jeune homme s'approcha des deux jeunes chevaliers et déclara ceci :

« Le seul sens qui vous reste est celui de la réflexion. C'est le sixième sens, mais je peux aussi le détruire très facilement. Vos raisons vous poussant à combattre pour vos amis, ou vos promesses…Vient de montrer ses limites. »

Sur ces paroles, une aura enveloppa les protagonistes et une nouvelle scène se montra à eux.

Sasha était visible en premier lieu. Elle était dos à un arbre, et avait les yeux fermées, regardant au loin, priant. Asmita était là aussi s'avançant lentement vers Sasha. Puis, Morgane se dit ceci :

 _« Je peux voir à nouveau…Attends…Sasha ? »_

Il leva un bras envers Sasha et l'intéressée lâcha vainement ses mots :

 _« Asmita…Non ! »_

Le jeune homme leva sa main comme une hache de bourreau avant de dire :

« La surface revient au roi des enfers. »

Les deux protagonistes se dirent alors :

« Non…Asmita…Arrête Asmita ! »

C'est alors que l'homme transperça de la déesse de sa main, et du sang s'écoula de la blessure de la jeune femme. Puis deux rictus s'installèrent sur les visages de Tenma et de Morgane avant que ceux-ci se mirent à hurler :

« Aaaaaah ! Je ne permettrai pas que ce futur se réalise ! Jamais ! »

A ce moment précis, malgré la fatigue accumulée une aura se dégagea d'eux, c'était leurs cosmos plus fort que jamais, et sur ces mots, ils frappèrent Asmita. Mais d'un seul coup alors qu'ils frappèrent de tous ce qu'ils avaient la scène se brisa, tel un rêve inachevé ou interrompu. Alors Morgane lâcha :

« Le magnolier des enfers ? Mais comment où est Asmita ?

La voix d'Asmita répondit :

-Dépasser le stade du sixième sens et en profiter pour lancer une attaque contre moi…Je suis bien obligé de reconnaître le bien fondé de votre raison.

A ces mots la jeune femme hurla :

-Alors tu veux dire que tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion ?! »

A suivre


	36. Chapitre 35 : En fin d'existence :

**Chapitre 35 : En fin d'existence :**

Alors que la jeune femme commençait à tomber dans le vide suivit de Tenma, ce dernier la saisit par le bras, tandis que la voix d'Asmita se mit à nouveau à résonner :

« Jusqu'à un certain point en effet…Cependant vous êtes actuellement des corps astraux. On peut donc considérer que c'était une réalité pour vous. Regardez-vous avez devant vous la seule chose vivante du royaume des morts. Le magnolier des enfers, il a réagi à la puissance de vos cosmos-énergies et a produit ses derniers fruits. Et ce sont ces derniers fruits que le chef de Jamir tient tant à obtenir. Il vous faut en récupérer en 108. Notre prochaine rencontre se fera à la surface chevaliers de Pégase et du Phoenix ! »

Elle se sentit si faible à ces mots, mais ce n'était pas la faute d'Asmita, loin de là. Pendant qu'ils tombèrent dans le vide, Morgane entendit Tenma lancer ces mots :

« Tu sais…Je sais que ce n'est pas réellement le moment d'en parler…Mais si on ne s'en sort pas…J'aimerai que tu saches que je t'aime. »

Avant même qu'elle n'est pu réagir, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'était vrai aussi pour elle. Alors elle hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Plus rien.

Pendant ce temps un peu plus bas, les protagonistes commencèrent à reprendre conscience et se regardèrent pâteux. Scilla fut la première à réagir en lâchant ces mots :

« Ouah…Il s'est passé quoi… ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir été engourdie… »

Mais alors qu'elle prononçait ses mots elle vit le corps de Tenma suivit de celui de Morgane tomber vers eux. Yato attrapa Tenma et elle attrapa Morgane. Cette dernière vit que le chevalier du Phoenix était inconsciente. Mais elle entendit Yato lâcher :

« Pourquoi qu'vous êtes dans cet état-là, vous ?

A cela l'intéressé répondit lentement :

-Yato…Ce sont les fruits du Magnolier. Le chevalier de la vierge nous a dit de les rapporter avec nous dans le monde des vivants.

Liana fut la première à réagir en disant :

-Le chevalier de la vierge ? »

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, gêné Tenma s'exprima une nouvelle fois :

« Je sais pas…C'est la première fois de ma vie que je suis aussi énervé et perdu à la fois…J'en peux plus…Yato je voudrais tellement retourner à la surface… »

Yuzuriha observa le bracelet de fleur du jeune homme et de son acolyte avant de déclarer lourdement :

« Il ne reste plus qu'un pétale sur leurs bracelets !

Yato grogna et lança :

-Bon sang ! Allez on se grouille ! »

Morgane se sentait vide, elle était face contre terre, et ne pouvait plus bouger. Mais elle pouvait encore ressentir ses propres pensés…Mais que devait-elle faire ? Son corps ne lui obéissait plus… Mais alors une voix lança dans son esprit :

« Tu abandonnes déjà ? C'est étonnant de la part d'un chevalier du Phoenix… »

A qui appartenait cette voix… ? Elle ne le savait pas…Elle ne savait rien…Mais elle eut le temps et l'envie de prononcer la question qui était évidente. Qui était cette voix ? Alors au bout de quelques secondes, elle se fit lever par une silhouette qu'elle ne vit que par la suite. C'était une femme possédant de longs cheveux roux de flammes avec des yeux pistache, arborant l'armure du Phoenix comme elle. Elle lâcha alors :

« Mon nom ? Je suis Suzie. J'étais le chevalier du Phoenix avant. Mais maintenant je ne le suis plus. Enfin plus exactement…Mais je t'explique petite. Tu es entrain d'y passer.

L'intéressée répliqua ceci :

-Pardon ?!

A ces mots la jeune femme répondit lourdement :

-Tu dois te reprendre…Mais dans la situation actuelle tu ne pourras rien faire. Dans les enfers tu vas ne pouvoir rien faire…

Cependant j'ai une question à te poser. Est-ce que tu aimes Tenma ?

A cela Morgane rougit et dit :

-Oui…Oui honnêtement c'est ce que je pense. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça… ?

La dénommée Suzie répondit alors :

-Hé bien j'ai quelque chose à te demander… »

A suivre…


	37. Chapitre 36 : Suzie :

**Chapitre 36 : Suzie :**

L'ancien chevalier du Phoenix soupira regardant la scène aux alentours qui étaient de plus en plus sombres. Après qu'elle ait marqué une pause le temps de redresser la jeune femme du mieux qu'elle put avant de déclarer lourdement :

« Tu…Tu connais bien ce qui entoure cette armure ou pas ?

Morgane répondit alors :

-Non.

A cela la jeune femme répliqua :

-Tu…Tu ne peux pas mourir…Enfin pas de la façon normale si je peux dire. Lorsque tu as ton armure et que tu pars aux enfers tu as plus ou moins une facilité à rester toi-même. Lorsque j'ai perdu la vie c'était le cas. En clair cette armure est un paradoxe à la vie humaine si tu préfères lorsque tu es aux enfers… »

Morgane marqua une pause à son tour choquée, puis reprit au bout de quelques secondes d'une voix lourde :

« Si j'ai bien compris cette armure me tue aux enfers d'une certaine façon… ? »

L'intéressée hocha la tête avant de soupirer. Puis elle reprit au bout de quelques secondes :

« Je vais te laisser tu n'as plus le temps pour le moment de rester ici…Et dernière chose… Prends soin de Tenma pour moi d'accord ? »

Sur ces mots la jeune femme hocha la tête et la vision se brouilla au niveau de son cerveau. Elle reprit enfin conscience.

Une voix lâcha dans l'obscurité ces mots depuis l'obscurité lorsque la jeune femme tenta de reprendre conscience. Puis la voix fut plus claire :

« Morgane…Morgane réveille-toi ! Hey ! Hey ! »

Lorsque la jeune femme ouvrit finalement les yeux, et commença à remuer la voix fut enfin reconnaissable. C'était clairement la voix de Scilla qui disait à présent ces mots :

« Hé les gars ! Elle est réveillée ! »

En ouvrant les yeux elle vit qu'elle était dans une salle étrange, qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'à ces côtés se trouvait plusieurs silhouettes inconnues dont les silhouettes de Tenma, Yato, et Scilla. Elle était dans un endroit étrange, où il y avait des armures au sol, détruites. Alors le chevalier de Pégase s'approcha d'elle et dit :

« Bon sang ! Tu vas bien ! »

Mais à ce moment précis elle entendit une autre voix lâcher ces mots :

« Chuis vivant ?

A cela la voix d'un homme à côté répliqua ces mots :

-Il semblerait que le glaive d'Athéna t'ait protégé. Il renferme les prières d'Athéna envers ses chevaliers. En fait les prières contenues dans cette épée vous ont protégées au royaume des morts là où nul vivant n'est censé pouvoir pénétrer. Voyez ! »

Yato regarda la lame un court instant avant que l'homme ne dise :

« La lame est fendillée. Elle s'est subtilisée à vous afin de vous protéger.

Tenma regarda Yato en disant ceci :

-Au fait Yato !

Yato répliqua cela :

-Ouah ! Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Le chevalier de Pégase répondit alors :

-Merci ! Je suis bien content que nous soyons saufs tous les six. »

Tous se regardèrent un court instant, heureux, mais le maître de Yuzuriha et Liana s'avança et déclara ces mots d'une voix lourde et forte :

« Il me semble un peu tôt pour se réjouir. L'offensive d'Hadès semble s'être étendue jusqu'ici. »

A ces mots, les protagonistes se levèrent et se précipitèrent dehors, pour voir d'où venait la source d'énergie, et qui la produisait. En sortant la chevalier du dragon lâcha ces mots :

« Que se passe-t-il ? Des spectres balayés violemment ? »

Tenma se dit alors ces mots :

« Ce puissant cosmos…Asmita de la vierge… »

Il ajouta cependant aussitôt à voix haute :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est venu faire ici, cette fois ? L'enflure…

Une voix familière résonna à ce moment précis :

« Enflure ? Est-ce une manière de parler ? Veux tu que je scelle de nouveau cette si grossière langue ? »

A cet instant la silhouette d'Asmita apparut et déclara ces mots au bout de quelques secondes :

« Il semblerait que vous ayez rempli votre mission…Conduisez-moi immédiatement auprès du vieux Maître ! »

A suivre…


End file.
